Coração Deserto 2 - O Futuro O Espera
by Maira Z. Pereira
Summary: Essa é uma história sobre como os finais são apenas novos começos. Uma história sobre como o amor, não importa o que aconteça, sempre encontra o caminho de volta para casa. Acompanhe Logan e Estrela vivendo suas novas vidas ao lado de sua amada família de humanos.
1. Prólogo

_Logan_

Os humanos têm essa palavra: Pai. Os da minha espécie a aprenderam aqui, porque nunca tínhamos precisado dela. Até agora.

Não tenho certeza de que a maioria de nós saiba realmente o que significa. A linguagem humana tem um estranho jeito de dançar com a imprecisão das sombras frente aos nossos olhos. É um lindo espetáculo se você souber olhar para ele, mas as palavras são arredias e efêmeras, fogem timidamente sem ficar para os aplausos. São coisinhas belas e traiçoeiras.

Algumas te atingem em cheio como um trem desgovernado, e você nunca mais é o mesmo depois disso. Outras são carícias suaves como gotas de chuva refrescando um espírito cansado. Não marcam sua pele, não matam sua sede, mas te transformam, ao menos por alguns instantes, numa bela superfície espelhada. Depois, tão delicadamente como vieram, elas se vão, quando estiverem secos os seus cabelos, evaporando-se em direção ao infinito.

Algumas são vazias como os que as proferem, e escapam trôpegas dos lábios dos tolos, em busca de algo que nunca alcançarão. Já outras contêm universos inteiros.

Essa palavra, por exemplo. Pai. É curta e macia. Pode te vestir como um abraço ou exigir tudo o que você pode dar. Pode ser uma carícia ou um apelo desesperado. E, na voz de uma criança, qualquer um dos dois é poderoso o suficiente para partir um homem ao meio.

Ela parece simples, mas contém o tempo em si. Passado, presente e futuro guardados nessas poucas letras que entrelaçam umas às outras as histórias dos seres humanos. Você pode ter se protegido sob a sombra de um homem ou pode ter passado toda sua vida sob o sol. E essa presença ou essa ausência moldam seu ser, e permitem ao passado comunicar ao presente quem você é para seu próprio filho. E, nos olhos de sua criança, as linhas do futuro voltam a ser traçadas, formando mais um detalhe no desenho intrincado e invisível da eternidade.

"Futuro" é outra palavra capaz de gestar universos. Milhares de projeções imateriais do que o amanhã pode ser. Uma ilusão diáfana que você não consegue agarrar.

O futuro é um fantasma. Ele te assusta e te espreita, enquanto você percorre, desavisado, uma estrada que parece se desenhar ao movimento de seus pés. Você não enxerga o caminho, apenas abre os olhos todos os dias e continua andando. E, então, os outros depois de você. Até que não mais.

E o que você faz quando o "não mais" parece mais perto do que deveria?

Bem, eu não sei quanto a você. Mas _eu_ tenho meus próprios planos.


	2. Capítulo 1 - Pequeno Universo

_And I'd give up forever to touch you__  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

**_(Iris – Goo Goo Dolls)_**

* * *

_Logan_

* * *

Estrela estava sorrindo.

Estávamos no hospital porque ela tinha feito questão de medicar um corte no joelho de Lily, conseguido graças a uma trombada com Kyle durante o futebol. Eu estava encostado à parede e observava Estrela de pé em frente ao catre onde sua "paciente" estava sentada. Ela estava tão concentrada no que fazia que foi quase uma surpresa quando sua expressão compenetrada se abriu num enorme sorriso por causa de uma brincadeira que Lily fez. Algo sobre como Kyle estava tão desesperado para ganhar o jogo que precisou cometer falta contra a melhor jogadora do outro time.

Não era realmente engraçado, mas Estrela sempre achava graça nas coisas que Lily dizia. Era algo no jeito dela que a fazia sorrir e eu gostava disso. Gostava de vê-las juntas. Lily, por sua vez, parecia perceber que fazia Estrela sorrir, e estava sempre dizendo alguma coisa agradável ou engraçada, satisfeita com o efeito que provocava, parecendo feliz pelas duas serem amigas. Por isso eu gostava de Lily.

E porque o sorriso de Estrela é sempre a melhor coisa de meus dias, a melhor memória que me habita quando fecho os olhos, eu as observava com atenção e avidez. Se eu estivesse menos atento teria perdido o momento, o breve segundo antes de o mundo parar, o instante em que o sorriso de Estrela vacilou apenas um pouco, então ficou maior quando ela olhou para o próprio ventre e depois de volta para mim.

Lembro-me de ter corrido até ela, ou talvez tenha sido apenas a sensação de que tudo o mais tinha se congelado, não sei. Mas a próxima coisa de que me lembro é de ter seu rosto entre minhas mãos, seus olhos presos nos meus, e da sensação estranha de me sentir vulnerável. De sentir tudo ao mesmo tempo e de ter medo, muito medo, de que algum momento me escapasse, de que eu não conseguisse lembrar de cada segundo depois.

Lily se levantou instintivamente, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo conosco, e eu tomei Estrela nos braços e coloquei sobre o catre que Lily abandonara.

— Logan, que exagero é esse? É só uma primeira contração... Ainda vou demorar horas para precisar ficar deitada. Ou ser carregada no colo, se quer saber — disse Estrela rindo.

— Não me importo... Ora, Estrela! Eu posso não entender muito sobre como isso funciona — disse eu fazendo um gesto em direção à barriga dela —, mas sei o suficiente sobre como _eu_ funciono para ter certeza de que você não vai levantar daí até...

E então eu parei.

_Até... Até nossa filha estar em meus braços!_

_Oh._

Lily riu alto, deu um beijo no rosto de Estrela e afagou meu ombro antes de se virar em direção à porta.

— Vou chamar o Doc. Talvez você devesse se deitar também, Logan. Está um pouco pálido — disse ela rindo de mim mais um pouco.

Movi meu rosto na direção dela, a tempo apenas de vê-la saindo, e mesmo esse simples movimento pareceu estranho ao meu corpo, como se eu estivesse meio paralisado.

_Ok. Controle-se._

Mas era mais fácil dizer, ou pensar, ordens assim para dar a mim mesmo do que de fato executá-las. Meu cérebro ainda estava mais parecido com uma pintura surrealista do que com a máquina calibrada e eficiente que eu gostaria que ele fosse. Mas também, quando foi que me senti assim, como o dono de um cérebro equilibrado e sóbrio, depois que Estrela entrou em minha vida?

— Logan — chamou ela baixinho, sentando-se no catre e inclinando o rosto para encontrar meus olhos.

— Sim?

— Como está se sentindo?

— Não sei. E você?

— Um pouco assustada, pra falar a verdade.

Ouvir isso disparou um alarme num canto de meu cérebro, um barulhinho sutil que foi aos poucos aumentando de intensidade até não me deixar pensar em mais nada. Foi um alívio ser invadido por um sentimento tão familiar novamente. Foco. Saber exatamente o que eu tinha que fazer. Era isso que sempre tinha me mantido inteiro. E nesse momento isso significava proteger Estrela, tranquilizá-la.

— Do que você tem medo? — perguntei, tentando fazê-la verbalizar suas emoções. Pôr as coisas em palavras sempre a ajudou a se acalmar, entender as emoções era importante para ela.

— Bem... Acho que não do parto em si. Quer dizer, Doc e Candy não são exatamente experientes, você sabe. Essa não era a especialidade dele e ela nunca fez um parto enquanto Curandeira, mas confio neles, sei que se sairão bem depois de termos trazido John ao mundo.

— É claro que vão se sair bem! A coisa é simples, no final das contas, com todos os medicamentos que temos... Além disso, quando eu falei que não entendia nada sobre o que estava se passando por aqui — abaixei para beijar a barriga dela —, não era inteiramente verdade, sabe?

— Não?

— Ei, você não me conhece? — disse sorrindo e ela sorriu de volta, revirando os olhos em tom de brincadeira. — Andei prestando atenção às suas conversas com Doc. Além disso, também andei perguntando por aí, para todo mundo que pudesse me ensinar alguma coisa sobre como foi o parto de Peg. Acho que aprendi bastante, posso até ajudar se for preciso.

Estrela olhava para mim com uma expressão ao mesmo tempo terna, confusa e um tantinho indignada:

— Oh, Logan, sinto muito, estive tão imersa em meus próprios planos que acabei me esquecendo o quanto às vezes você é... só um menino grande — ela sorriu quando disse isso, e foi como se estivesse me acariciando com o olhar.

Mesmo agora, enquanto me lembro, não estou certo de que gosto de ser chamado de "menino grande", mas se havia um jeito de não me sentir abraçado pela doçura dela eu ainda não havia descoberto. Não que eu quisesse encontrar esse jeito, de qualquer maneira. No estranho processo que foi me apaixonar por ela, lembro-me de ter percebido que eu estava preso a esse encanto por minha própria vontade.

— Eu não fazia ideia de que você estivesse tão apreensivo em relação a isso — ela continuou. — Se você estava mesmo querendo saber mais, devia ter me perguntado. Afinal, sou Curandeira e sua mulher! Posso tranquilizar você de vez em quando, só pra variar.

— Não, amor. Cuidar de vocês duas é meu trabalho — um sentimento meio estranho, meio familiar, me invadiu quando eu disse "duas", então percebi que já pensava em minha filha de maneira tão concreta há muito tempo, só não tinha dito em voz alta ainda. – Eu não queria que você pensasse que não confio em Doc e Candy e que ia ficar feito um maluco me metendo no trabalho deles, porque não consigo lidar com a situação ou algo assim. Estou bem. Eu só quero entender o que está acontecendo. É só um jeito de... de...

— Manter um pouco de controle sobre o incontrolável? — disse ela, meneando a cabeça num gesto que dizia "Eu leio você como o meu livro preferido" em luzes de neon.

— Sim — respondi, um pouco envergonhado. — Eu só preciso... não enlouquecer. Então vai ficar tudo bem.

— Sei. Você tem tudo sob controle, não é? — disse ela, me puxando para perto, uma das mãos acariciando meu cabelo e a outra agarrada à parte de trás de minha cintura, o polegar entrelaçado ao passante do jeans.

Ela era tão doce! Nunca em minha existência imaginei que pudesse ter algo assim. Ela me fazia acreditar que essa vida, e apenas essa, bastaria. Eu estava tão apaixonado por ela naquele momento que quase cheguei a me esquecer de onde estávamos, do que estava prestes a acontecer. Quase. A palavra "duas" ainda ecoava no fundo de minha cabeça.

_Em breve haverá duas garotas em seus braços. Duas razões pelas quais essa vida seria suficiente._

Eu ainda me maravilhava com como algo assim era possível. Há cerca de um ano tudo era tão diferente! Exceto por minha vontade de protegê-la. Essa tinha permanecido a mesma. O que me lembrava...

— Estrela, você disse que estava com medo, mas acabou não me explicando por quê.

— É só... O "depois", sabe? Como vamos cuidar dela? Protegê-la? Que dizer, nós nem sabemos direito o que estamos fazendo! — não pude deixar de sorrir, porque ela parecia estar perdendo a cabeça com a velocidade de quem rola uma ladeira. — É sério, Logan, não ria!

— Desculpe, é só que você não estava tão preocupada assim quando estava grávida de John. O que mudou? — perguntei, ficando sério.

— Com John era diferente. Ele sempre foi parte dessa comunidade, tem pai e tio humanos iguais a ele. E tem Melanie, Jared... Nossa filha é como nós, uma recém chegada a esse mundo. Só que não é exatamente como nós, porque ela é humana, pertence a esse lugar de um jeito que nunca vamos pertencer. Somos diferentes dela!

— Você se sente realmente assim? — perguntei apertando meus braços em torno dela. — Esse é nosso lugar também, Estrela. Nós o conquistamos. E essa é a nossa família. Temos Peg, Sunny, Melanie, Jeb... As diferenças entre nós desapareceram quando esse lugar se tornou parte de quem somos. Não é possível que isso aconteça sem que também nos tornemos parte dele. Acho que você só está assustada com a responsabilidade, só isso.

— Talvez. E acho que estou sendo injusta com nossos amigos ao dizer isso — ela suspirou e eu apertei o rosto dela contra meu peito um pouco mais.

— Só um pouquinho. Mas acho que eles te perdoariam. Errar é humano, afinal.

Senti um riso abafado contra a minha camiseta e ela estremeceu um pouquinho em meus braços, como se estivesse tentando se livrar de um sentimento incômodo.

— É incrível como você consegue isso. Parece que sempre que estou prestes a perder a cabeça, você me abraça desse jeito só seu, espalmando sua mão sobre o meu rosto e me separando do resto do mundo — disse ela fechando a mão em torno da minha como um casulo. — Eu fico aqui sentindo seu cheiro, bem ao lado de seu coração, e esqueço... Faz com que eu me sinta tão segura! Você faz tudo parecer tão simples!

— Então fique aqui no nosso mundo quanto tempo precisar — respondi. — Eu manterei suas preocupações longe de você.

Ela inspirou, o nariz encostado em mim como costumava fazer quando queria se acalmar.

— Não sei se posso me dar ao luxo de deixar você me fechar em seus braços nesse momento. Ela está chegando e precisará tanto de nós! De mim. Eu não deveria me permitir me sentir tão vulnerável! Tão indefesa diante de minhas dúvidas quanto ao futuro. Preciso ser mais forte por ela.

— Você pode se permitir sentir o que for preciso, amor. Essas emoções são quem você é, lembra? Foram elas que nos trouxeram aqui. Foi por essa delicadeza que me apaixonei. Você não tem que ser outra pessoa para ser a mãe que nossa filha precisa. Você já é perfeita.

— Não sou não — disse ela, afastando-se um pouco e balançando a cabeça, a voz num fiapo enquanto ela mantinha os olhos abaixados.

— É sim — respondi, beijando-lhe a testa e levantando seu rosto para que olhasse em meus olhos. — Escute, vamos fazer o seguinte, a gente deixa para pensar no futuro quando chegarmos lá, ok? Vamos nos concentrar em uma coisa de cada vez. Você não quer ver o rostinho dela? Saber como ela é?

— Muito.

— Em pouco tempo isso vai acontecer. Você vai fechar seus olhos e eu vou ficar aqui ao seu lado. Quando acordar, eu ainda estarei aqui, mas vai ter mais alguém esperando por você. E é alguém que você quer muito conhecer. Guarde esse pensamento com você, concentre-se nisso e tudo vai ficar bem.

Ela não respondeu, apenas fechou os olhos e eu sabia que ela estava tentando imaginar como seria Lindsay. Ainda de olhos fechados, ela assentiu devagar e uma lágrima fujona desceu furtivamente por sua bochecha quando ela os abriu novamente. Eu a enxuguei com o polegar e soube que não era mais medo o que ela estava sentindo.

— Você consegue imaginá-la, não consegue?

Ela apenas olhou em meus olhos e concordou com a cabeça. Então não precisamos dizer mais nada, pois foi como se os sonhos dela tivessem encontrado uma ponte para os meus.

Doc e Candy chegaram em seguida e puseram-se eficientemente ao trabalho. Peg e Sunny insistiram em estar presentes e quando Jeb fez menção de sair, eu pedi que ele também ficasse.

E, assim, na presença de meu melhor amigo e de minhas duas "irmãs", eu observei qualquer resquício de apreensão no rosto de Estrela desaparecer de vez quando ela adormeceu, com Peg segurando uma de suas mãos e eu a outra.

Sunny ficou ao meu lado, o braço em volta de minha cintura e a cabeça recostada em meu ombro. Doc e Candy permaneciam sérios e focados, mas ainda assim, havia uma nota de emoção em seus semblantes. Estrela tinha se tornado mais do que alguém com quem compartilhavam conhecimento e isso se fazia notar na maneira gentil com que cuidavam dela. Jeb, acostado a uma cadeira próxima à entrada, observava tudo em seu costumeiro silêncio misterioso, mas voltou seus olhos para mim por um momento e seu "olhar de redoma", como dizia Estrela, cobriu tudo ao redor. Estávamos todos prontos para testemunhar aquilo que, por tantos séculos, deve ter sido algo quase banal para os humanos, mas que aos nossos olhos fazia o mundo se converter de volta a infinitas possibilidades.

Quando o corte foi feito, engoli em seco, esquecendo por um momento breve o que o gesto significava, cego diante da violação que aquilo me parecia. Sunny me abraçou mais forte e eu voltei a mim, seguro na presença dela.

Alguns momentos se seguiram até que Candy retirou Lindsay e a levou para um canto para que recebesse os primeiros cuidados. Pousei delicadamente a mão de Estrela sobre o catre e as segui, saindo dos braços de Sunny, mas levando-a pela mão, enquanto Doc cuidava de Estrela sob o olhar atento e feliz de Peg.

Eu não queria perder um momento. Cada um daqueles instantes continha uma primeira vez para ela, o primeiro som, os primeiros movimentos, o primeiro olhar que foi dirigido a mim. A primeira vez em que ela fez meu coração parar.

Candy a embrulhou em uma manta e a entregou a mim. Segurei-a firme em meus braços e olhei para ela, absorvendo todos os detalhes que pudesse, porque eu sabia que aquele seria o momento para o qual eu voltaria sempre, o que quer que acontecesse.

Eu não era mais a alma Canção Noturna, duas vidas no Mundo Cantor, ou o Buscador Logan, convertido e readaptado à resistência humana. Eu era todas essas coisas, sim, mas era algo mais importante e imutável. Eu era pai daquela garotinha. E essa nunca mais deixaria de ser a única verdade que sobreviveria, mesmo quando todo o resto a meu respeito deixasse de existir.

Queria que houvesse uma maneira de ela saber disso, que ela pudesse entender quando eu lhe dissesse, que fosse capaz de enxergar dentro de mim. Mas ela era apenas uma garotinha, uma pequena humana cuja existência mal tinha instantes o suficiente para serem computados pelas eras do universo.

A despeito disso, ali, diante dela, olhando em seus pequenos e brilhantes olhos verdes de floresta fechada, era como se ela me entendesse. E por mais tênue que fosse sua existência, por mais diminuto e frágil que fosse aquele bebê, eu me sentia de volta às estrelas.

— Lindsay? — uma voz baixa e meio grogue chamou.

— É sua mãe, bebê — disse eu, levando-a em direção a Estrela. Eram as primeiras palavras que eu pronunciava em algum tempo, a primeira coisa que eu disse à minha filha, e minha voz era algo irreconhecível e macio quando falei com ela.

Entreguei-a nos braços de Estrela, cujos olhos se umedeceram instantaneamente. Ela sorriu quando Lindsay olhou para ela como se a conhecesse, e acariciou cada centímetro visível de seu pequeno corpo pela manta entreaberta, tocando de leve com as pontas dos dedos seus bracinhos frágeis e suas mãozinhas rechonchudas.

— Ela é tão pequena! — disse Peg, e registrei vagamente que ela e Sunny estiveram chorando. — É diferente de John.

— É porque é uma menininha delicada. John é um garotão – acrescentou Jeb, já não conseguindo manter sua expressão neutra, mas ainda tentando parecer pouco afetado. Como se eu não o conhecesse melhor do que isso!

Ela era mesmo. Pequena. Delicada, Frágil.

Pensei nos medos de Estrela, em sua inquietação por não sermos humanos como nossa filha. Então percebi que não fazia mais diferença. Nossa família, nossa filha, me atava à minha própria humanidade. Eu nunca sairia daqui. Nunca sequer contemplaria ter de volta o meu lugar na minha espécie. Jamais trocaria os instantes de sua vida pelos milênios que eu ainda poderia viver. Isso não importava mais.

Os anos de uma vida humana podiam parecer insignificantes diante da perenidade de nossas existências, mas a eternidade não tinha valor diante de meu amor por ela. Esse pequeno universo inteiro que segurava a ponta de meu dedo.

Sim, aquele continuava sendo o momento para o qual minha mente voltava sempre. Um ano e meio tinha se passado desde então, mas isso não tinha mudado.

Eu estava do lado de fora, observando Lindsay brincar na areia ao entardecer. Ela e John andavam para todos os lados agora e precisávamos nos revezar para ficar de olho neles o tempo todo, mas nesse momento ele estava lá dentro com o pai dele, jogando bola, e eu estava aqui perdido em pensamentos envoltos na risada de minha ruivinha.

— Papa! – disse ela, correndo até mim com um pedregulho nas mãos.

— Bonito. Quer levar para você?

— Uhum — ela confirmou, os cachinhos do cabelo sacudindo quando balançou a cabeça.

— Tudo bem. Vamos lavar bem para a mamãe não dizer que você está enchendo suas gavetas de terra, ok?

— Tá — ela sorriu. — Tchuká! – gritou de repente, abrindo os bracinhos.

Fechei a cara quando vi Kyle vindo em nossa direção, o sorriso tonto de sempre nos lábios. Por alguma razão misteriosa, Lindsay adorava o "tio" Kyle. Ou, como ela dizia, "Tchuká". Ela até tinha um urso de pelúcia gigantesco e de um tom horrível de verde abacate que tinha esse nome. Sunny tinha trazido para ela depois de uma incursão e desde então ela arrastava o maldito Tchuká para todos os lados. Eu odiava aquele urso.

— Lindy! — disse Kyle estendendo os braços para minha filha, que se acomodou neles instantaneamente.

— O nome dela é Lindsay — resmunguei.

— E o meu é Kyle. Muito prazer, babaca — disse ele rindo.

— Será que você pode medir suas palavras em frente à minha filha?

— Uhum — ele respondeu como se não tivesse escutado.

— Certo, Tchuká, se você vai ficar cortando o nome de minha filha pela metade, então é assim que eu vou te chamar.

— No dia em que você for uma menininha fofa como essa — ele beliscou a bochecha de Lindsay e ela riu alto, como se ele tivesse feito algo engraçado. _Arg!_ —, vai poder me chamar de Tio-qualquer-coisa. Até lá... Não somos parentes, otário!

— Você também não é parente dela, Tchu-ká — zombei, minha voz cheia de escárnio.

— Ai, cara! Essa doeu! — Kyle respondeu, pondo a mão no peito teatralmente, e eu não pude deixar de rir.

Lindsay, no entanto, não prestava atenção nenhuma à nossa conversa. Ela olhava alternadamente de Kyle para mim, prestando atenção em alguma coisa que não entendíamos. Em seguida, ela baixou os olhos, parecendo pensativa e um pouco triste.

— O que foi, princesinha? — perguntei, puxando-a do colo dele de volta para o meu.

Ela pôs o dedinho muito perto de um de meus olhos e perguntou:

— Verde?

— Sim, bebê, como os seus.

— Não — ela disse, fazendo biquinho. Então apontou para o rosto de Kyle e choramingou: — Diferente.

— Acho que ela está dizendo que ela e eu temos olhos diferentes... Quero dizer, dos seus, da mãe dela, de Sunny... Não é, princesa? — perguntou Kyle e ela olhou para ele balançando a cabeça afirmativamente.

— Me dê sua mão aqui, bebê — pedi, e ela estendeu o bracinho.

Coloquei a mão dela sobre a minha, tomando o cuidado de distribuir seus dedos exatamente sobre seus correspondentes em minha mão, que espelhava a dela.

— Está vendo? Somos iguais.

Lindsay arregalou os olhos como se eu tivesse dito algo ligeiramente interessante, mas não esclarecedor o suficiente, depois me deu um sorriso mais parecido com uma careta frustrada. Então segurei novamente sua mãozinha e a pousei em meu peito, sobre meu coração.

— Está sentindo? Tum Tum Tum?

— Sim — ela riu, a irritação começando a desaparecer de seu rosto rosado.

— Agora veja o seu — segurei a mão dela sobre seu próprio coração, rápido e forte como deve ser. — Tem "Tum Tum" também, certo? — ela balançou a cabeça, soltando um gritinho animado. — Os seus olhos são da cor dos meus, os da mamãe são de outra cor, os do Tchuká são de outra, como os de John e os do Tio Ian, e eles não têm prata como eu, sua mãe ou suas tias. Mas são só cores, amorzinho. Somos todos iguais onde interessa.

— Tudo tem Tum Tum?

— Sim, bebê.

— Tá bem então — ela disse, e no instante seguinte já estava tentando se livrar de meu abraço, encantada com outro pedregulho maior e mais empoeirado que o anterior.

Kyle me olhava com um sorriso divertido no rosto e se levantou, tirando a poeira das calças para ir embora. Mas ele ainda tinha aquela cara insuportável de quem estava rindo de sua própria piada.

— Já te disseram que você é um poeta sensível, Buscador? Vou tomar mais cuidado com seu Tum Tum de agora em diante.

— Ah, cala a boca, Kyle! Só porque você é um ogro não quer dizer que não tenha seu próprio Tum Tum para eu machucar. E digo isso literalmente.

— Claro, claro. Estou morrendo de medo, poetinha. A pena pode mais do que a espada, certo? É o que diziam por aí... Mas, falando sério agora, babaca. Às vezes você é um cara legal. Às vezes — ele continuou andando, mas voltou-se um momento pra mim antes de ir embora de vez. — Lindy tem sorte — disse, depois me deu as costas, como se tivesse vergonha de fazer um elogio.

— É Lindsay! — gritei.

— Tá, tá! — ele gritou de volta sem se virar, fazendo um gesto de desdém com a mão.

_Você também pode ser legal, _pensei.

Não que eu fosse dizer isso a ele. Claro.


	3. Capítulo 2 - Veloz e Furioso

_Eight cylinders all mine  
Alright hold tight  
I'm a highway star_

Nobody gonna take my car  
I'm gonna race it to the ground  
Nobody gonna beat my car  
It's gonna break the speed of sound

Oooh it's a killing machine  
It's got everything  
Like a driving power  
Big fat tires and everything  
**(Highway Star – Deep Purple)**

* * *

**_Jamie_**

* * *

Fala. Sério.

Sabe o que um adolescente realmente precisa? Urg! Não é óbvio? De um cara mais velho e todo... sei lá... do tipo que faz as meninas ficarem dando risadinhas nervosas, fazendo a gente passar vergonha na frente da namorada.

— Droga, Jamie! Não solte a embreagem tão rápido, assim você vai afogar o carro de novo.

Esse aí enchendo o meu saco é o Logan. Ele é tipo meu cunhado e é uma Alma. Bom, tipo uma Alma, porque quem espalhou por aí que as Almas são gentis e amáveis certamente não o conhecia.

— Agora você está acelerando demais entre as trocas de marcha. Está forçando o carro.

E bem quando ele disse isso eu fiz alguma coisa muito errada e o carro fez um barulho estranho, como se tivesse deixado umas cinco peças no meio da estrada. Logan bufou, sem conseguir disfarçar a raiva. Uma coisa em que Jamie Stryder é especialista é em saber quando está encrencado. E, convenhamos, não precisa muita esperteza para saber a hora em que a coisa ficou preta quando se trata de um cara que chama seus carros de "bebês". Deve ser quando um deles "chora", no mínimo. Tipo agora.

_Oh, caramba!_

— Pare o carro, Jamie. Isso não está dando certo — disse ele naquele seu tom calmo que eu sei muito bem o que quer dizer: _Corra para as montanhas enquanto o Bruce Banner aqui contém o Hulk!_

— Ah, cara...

_Por favor, por favor, não me faça passar a vergonha de ter que ir para o banco do passageiro!_

— Pare o carro, Jamie.

_Tudo bem, agora eu me f..._

Parei o carro no acostamento e olhei pelo retrovisor, para Kate e tio Jeb que estavam conosco. Que ótima ideia fazer isso pela primeira vez com eles dois no banco de trás! Mas Kate queria ir até o esconderijo de Nate para rever os amigos, e o espertão aqui tinha que tentar impressioná-la dando uma carona em grande estilo. E, claro, para que merda pouca se o tio Jeb podia fazer questão de ir junto? Parabéns para mim. Será que seria demais esperar que esse azar todo me desse uma folga e eles estivessem... sei lá! Tipo, não prestando atenção em nada disso?

_Aham! Porque a especialidade do mundo é ser justo comigo!_

Logan continuava ficando verde por segundo, enquanto tio Jeb segurava uma risada e Kate me olhava com aquela cara assustada de quem já está vendo a bronca chegar (porque, claro, também não era fácil ser a única adolescente na célula de Nate e Kate era tão especialista em detectar encrenca quanto eu. Não que a cara de meu adorável cunhadinho deixasse muito espaço para dúvida).

— Isso tudo é culpa sua, se quer saber — explodi. Se ele ia me fazer passar vergonha, pelo menos eu ia dizer umas verdades antes. — Primeiro ficou me enrolando pra me ensinar a dirigir, depois só me ensinou a dirigir com câmbio automático. Tudo porque não queria que eu chegasse perto do seu Mustang queridinho.

— Jamie, quer parar de ser melodramático! Eu até já deixei você dirigir o Porsche! Só achei que você precisava ser mais experiente antes de experimentar o câmbio manual...

— Besteira! Você já deixou um monte de gente dirigir o Porsche. — _Só para convencê-los a manter aquele carro chamativo!_ — Não quer dizer nada. Agora, esse aqui todo mundo sabe que é seu preferido e que você só deixa a Estrela e o tio Jeb colocarem a mão nele.

— Bem, ele está na sua mão agora, não está?

— Ah, sim. Depois de eu ficar um ano implorando e de ter que pedir para Estrela convencer você.

Estrela é minha irmã. Quer dizer, adotiva, né? Porque a gente meio que combinou que seríamos irmãos e tal. Logan é completamente apaixonado por ela, então quando alguém quer conseguir alguma coisa dele, só precisa convencê-la a ajudar.

— É. Tem isso também — ele disse com um sorrisinho tonto nascendo na cara enquanto se virava para a janela do carro, encarando o horizonte.

E é em horas assim que eu me pergunto se realmente vale a pena conseguir a ajuda dela. Porque depois eu tenho que ficar aguentando o Logan com cara de babaca sorrindo pelos cantos, pensando no que quer que ela tenha feito para fazer a cabeça dele. _Eca!_

Só não comecei a vomitar ali mesmo porque eu sabia que, na verdade, não precisava nada de mais para deixar Logan com aquela cara de besta quando se tratava de Estrela. Ele estava sempre babando por qualquer coisa que ela dizia ou fazia.

Tio Jeb costuma dizer que Logan acha que Estrela é a melhor coisa depois do pão de forma. Para falar a verdade, eu nunca entendi bem essa expressão, porque nem acho pão de forma lá essas coisas, mas apesar do tio Jeb ter uns ditados esquisitos, ele sempre tem razão.

— Então? Vai confessar que não queria me deixar dirigir seu carro?

Logan revirou os olhos. Ele não fazia muito isso, mas às vezes quando eu o irritava ele tinha essa reação. E, bem, não que eu fizesse de propósito, mas era bem legal vê-lo irritadinho, o que era, na verdade, algo muito fácil de conseguir.

Era engraçado o efeito, porque irritação não era algo típico das Almas, até onde eu sabia. Não que houvesse alguma coisa realmente normal em Logan, porque ele era um esquisito, mas ainda assim...

Acho que sei bastante sobre Almas, porque conheço várias delas. Quer dizer, dos humanos que restaram, não acho que haja por aí outro grupo com tantos "aculturados" como o nosso. Minha prima Sharon costuma dizer quando está brava (o que acontece quase sempre) que nossa casa é praticamente a Área 51, porque nós moramos com quatro alienígenas e ainda temos a visita ocasional de outro, o Cal. Todo mundo finge não achar graça no que ela diz, principalmente se uma das Almas estiver por perto, mas meio que é verdade e a gente sabe disso. Então é difícil não achar que sabemos bastante sobre eles.

Embora sejam diferentes entre si, as meninas têm algo em comum: elas são doces, gentis e tolerantes, quase ao ponto de fazer a gente perder a paciência. Se você quiser realmente irritar uma delas (caso você seja um cretino sem nada o que fazer), vai ter que se esforçar muito. E mesmo assim... sei lá. Não me lembro nunca de ter visto uma delas irritada. Ou Cal, que eu não conheço tão bem assim, mas que tem sempre aquele jeito engraçado de quem exagerou no chá de camomila.

E então, quando você começa a achar que é um _expert _em Almas, Logan vem e faz algo tão humano que faz você se sentir um ET. Ele nunca admitiria isso. Aliás, acho que se alguém falasse, ele ficaria irritado (hehe, não é irônico?), mas para um Buscador que até pouco tempo atrás achava que os seres humanos eram uma praga, ele é parecido demais com a gente.

Enquanto eu pensava nisso, ele respirou fundo, passou a mão aberta da testa até o queixo e eu achei que agora seria a hora em que os portões do inferno se abririam e tal. Então dei uma última olhada para Kate pelo retrovisor, para lembrar a mim mesmo de manter um pouco de dignidade quando ele começasse o sermão e Tio Jeb o apoiasse, mas aí ele me veio com essa:

— Eu não vou mentir para você, Jamie. Não gosto da ideia de você dirigindo esse carro, mas isso tem mais a ver comigo e com o que ele significa para mim do que com o fato de eu não confiar em você, porque eu confio. Afinal, fui eu que ensinei você a dirigir e sei que você é atencioso e tem bons reflexos.

Eu disse que ele podia ser legal. Ou não disse? Ok, eu não disse, mas estou dizendo agora. Fiquei olhando para ele com aquela cara retorcida de quem estava esperando um impacto que não veio. Aí senti uma pontada de remorso por todas as vezes que eu tinha tentado tirá-lo de sério de propósito, só para descontar minha frustração com um monte de coisas que nem tinham a ver com ele. Às vezes eu agia desse jeito sem saber por quê.

— Bem, eu... Hã... Desculpe?

— Não tem do que se desculpar — disse ele, mudando rápido de assunto. Outra coisa que eu tinha aprendido é que coisas como pedidos de desculpas o deixavam sem graça. Mas eu entendia, também não eram bem o meu forte. — Que tal começarmos de novo? Você tem que aprender a sentir o carro, ouvir o que ele tem a dizer.

— Ouvir?

_Cara! Eu espero que você saiba que isso soa meio louco._

— Sim, ouvir. Ele vai dizer tudo o que você precisar. É só saber ouvir. Agora ligue o carro e controle a embreagem como eu te ensinei.

_Mas eu não entendo "carrês", _eu queria dizer. Só que aí acabei achando que era melhor perder a piada e pagar para ver. Então fiz o que ele mandou.

— Está sentindo o carro tremer sob seus pés?

— Sim.

— Pois encontre um ponto em que você não sinta. Se você segurar demais ou de menos, não vai controlá-lo adequadamente. — E aí, como esse carro maluco parecia querer comprovar tudo o que ele dizia, acabou morrendo porque eu não achei o maldito ponto. — Tente outra vez — disse Logan.

Eu tentei e dessa vez foi como ele disse.

— O que eu faço agora? O que eu faço agora? — gritei com o carro controlado sob meus pés, sem saber por quanto tempo. Eu estava gostando daquilo de conseguir controlar tudo. Era mais fácil do que simplesmente contar com a sorte.

— Agora coloque a primeira marcha. Quando for tirar o pé do freio e apertar o acelerador... De. Leve. — ele frisou. —Vá soltando a embreagem.

— Uhul! — fiquei feliz quando funcionou, mas aí o carro começou a rosnar para mim. — O que ele está dizendo agora?

— Está dizendo que precisa de uma troca de marchas. Você não pode simplesmente continuar acelerando e esperar que o carro as troque por você. Esse carro é diferente dos outros.

— Entendi — disse eu, depois de ir trocando as marchas conforme aumentava a velocidade até encontrar a certa. — Você tem que merecer, não é?

— Merecer? — Perguntou Logan olhando para mim com uma cara confusa.

— É – expliquei. — Não é tão fácil lidar com ele como com os outros, mas se você o entender ele colabora com você e aí vale a pena. É gostoso sentir que estou no controle.

— Acho que você entendeu tudo — disse Tio Jeb, abrindo a boca pela primeira vez desde que a crise do estacione-a-droga-do-carro começou. — Parece que os Stryder têm um olho bom para o diferente — e então ele olhou para Logan e deu uma risadinha pra mim pelo retrovisor, como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa com isso. — As coisas mudam, mas no fundo continuam iguais. Às vezes o que parece algo novo é só um jeito diferente de se responder a mesma pergunta.

— E às vezes você parece um velho maluco! — disse Logan, olhando para trás e dando risada.

— Ora, moleque. Me respeite.

— "Moleque!" — disse Logan imitando o tom de voz de Tio Jeb. — Você é a única pessoa que me chama assim, sabia? Isso porque todo mundo sabe que eu sou milhares de anos mais velho que você!

— Não importa. Na minha casa eu sou o mais velho. São minhas regras.

— E o tempo cronológico que se dane?

— E não use essa expressão na frente das crianças!

— Não somos crianças! — protestamos eu e Kate ao mesmo tempo.

— Certo. Então não use essa expressão na frente da senhorita e do "senhorito".

— Desculpe, senhorita — Logan olhou para Kate para transmitir suas desculpas e ela sorriu para ele e ficou vermelha depois.

Aparentemente, era difícil dizer: "tudo bem, Logan, eu te desculpo e posso falar com você sem sentir vergonha, porque não é como se você fosse um _rockstar_ nem nada." _Gah!_

Kate era extremamente tímida com todo mundo, mas com Logan era pior. Isso porque, segundo ela, ele era "tãããããão legal" que ela tinha medo de fazer alguma coisa que a fizesse passar vergonha. Como respirar, por exemplo.

Garotas!

— Quanto ao "senhorito" — disse Logan interrompendo minhas ideias —, está prestando atenção demais na conversa e se esquecendo do carro. Está percebendo que ele está mais lento, fazendo um barulho baixo e meio rouco? Diminua a marcha.

— Okay — respondi meio mal-humorado, porque ver sua namorada toda nervosinha por causa de outro cara pode ser bem irritante.

Não é que eu tivesse ciúmes nem nada, sabe? Eu não tenho exatamente uma concorrência no que diz respeito a Kate. Sou a única pessoa da idade dela em todas as células de sobreviventes que conhecemos. O resto ou é muito novo ou é muito velho. O que não significa que eu gosto dela apenas por falta de opção. A verdade é que minha namorada é uma gata com aqueles grandes olhos escuros e o jeito de princesa. E ela é muito legal também.

Dá para ver pelo jeito como ela me trata que ela também me acha o máximo, porque é mais ou menos do jeito que a Mel trata o Jared, como se ele soubesse sair de qualquer enrascada e fosse o cara mais esperto do mundo.

É bom ser tratado assim, especialmente quando todo o resto te trata como criança. Ainda assim, eu não gostava muito quando ela dizia que Logan era legal, mesmo que eu também achasse, porque, fala sério, o cara é um ex-Buscador no corpo de um policial e tal... Aliás, isso me dava uma ideia.

— Ei, Logan, quer me compensar por ter demorado tanto tempo para me ensinar a dirigir esse carro?

— Hum, na verdade, não.

— Ah, para com isso. Você me deve uma. Escuta só, e se você me ensinasse a atirar?

— Você já tentou essa, Jamie. E não deu certo da primeira vez. Você sabe que suas irmãs me matariam.

— Na verdade, eu acho uma boa ideia — disse Tio Jeb.

— Quê!? — eu e Logan dissemos ao mesmo tempo, só que cada um de nós estava surpreso por uma razão. Quer dizer, eu até sabia que Tio Jeb era a favor de que eu soubesse atirar, mas não achei que ele diria isso a uma Alma, mesmo que fosse o Esquisito.

— Por que não? Jamie já é um homem e precisa saber se defender.

— Se defender contra o quê? — perguntou Logan ficando verde de novo. — Você não está sugerindo que eu ensine um garoto a matar outros de minha espécie, não é? Porque se for, tem um milhão de razões porque isso é errado.

— É claro que não, mas você sabe melhor do que ninguém que outros Buscadores não seriam exatamente acolhedores com humanos remanescentes, e que qualquer captura seria uma ameaça a_todos_ nós. Já passou da hora de treinar o garoto para nos ajudar a nos defender. E você é o único entre nós que tem a perícia necessária para atirar sem matar. Jared e eu somos bons atiradores, mas você é melhor. Você devia ensiná-lo.

— Por favoooooooor! — pedi. Claro que isso não advogava muito a minha causa de já ser adulto e tal, mas não deu pra resistir.

— Deixe-me pensar sobre isso, ok?

— Ok — _só que, por favoooooooor!_

Pensando bem, eu nunca conseguiria convencê-lo sozinho. Vamos ser sinceros, eu mal tinha conseguido que ele me ensinasse a dirigir! Só quando Jared finalmente achou que era hora e começou ele mesmo a me ensinar, foi que Logan decidiu ajudar. Mas Tio Jeb sempre parecia saber a coisa certa a dizer para convencê-lo das coisas, como se soubesse quais eram os botões certos a apertar.

_Ou qual é o ponto certo da embreagem, hehe._

Sorri da minha própria piada, mas guardei meus pensamentos para depois, porque eu ainda precisava me concentrar muito na direção para não fazer besteira. Apesar disso, eu estava gostando muito de dirigir aquele carro duro e temperamental.

Logan me deixou dirigir por mais uns minutos, mas depois mandou que trocássemos de lugar quando chegamos à estrada de terra esburacada que tínhamos que percorrer para chegar até a casa de Nate. Eu não gostei nada da ideia, mas fiquei na minha. Afinal, até eu sei quando demais é demais, e esperar que ele aceitasse que eu levasse seu "bebê" pela estrada esburacada era o limite. Além disso, eu já tinha reparado que ele gostava de pensar nos acontecimentos do dia e nas nossas conversas enquanto dirigia. Estrela dizia que era porque ele gostava de se sentir no controle das coisas ao redor dele e agora eu entendia como isso funcionava.

Então eu o deixei pensar e fiquei pensando também, enquanto estava no banco do passageiro. Fiquei lembrando do que Tio Jeb falou sobre como as coisas podem parecer diferentes, mas no fundo são iguais.

Logan era diferente de nós, pertencia a outra espécie, a outro planeta. Mas, no fim, entendê-lo era só uma questão de observar com atenção. Aí a gente descobre que não somos tão diferentes assim, afinal. É como os carros, sabe? E eu acho que foi isso que meu tio quis dizer.

Os carros automáticos e modernos são fáceis de lidar, a gente sabe certinho o que fazer e o que esperar deles. São legais e tudo, mas se sair bem com eles não é exatamente um desafio. Peg, Sunny e Estrela, por exemplo, eram carros modernos. Mas Logan era como esse carro antigo, bacana e complicado. Por mais difícil que parecesse e por mais que você pudesse se sentir meio intimidado diante dele, você só precisava ouvir com mais cuidado.

Como esse velho Mustang, você tinha que merecê-lo. E era bem legal tentar.


	4. Capítulo 3 - Aculturados

_Mama told me when I was young  
Come sit beside me, my only son  
And listen closely to what I say  
And if you do this it will help you some sunny day_

Take your time, don't live too fast  
Troubles will come and they will pass  
Go find a woman and you'll find love  
And don't forget, son, there is Someone up above

And be a simple kind of man  
Be something you love and understand  
**(Simple Man – Lynyrd Skynyrd)**

* * *

_Jeb_

* * *

É estranho o tipo de coisas de que a gente se lembra. E mais ainda as que a gente esquece.

Tudo bem, alguém pode argumentar que estou ficando velho. Que diabos, não se pode impedir o tempo de fazer seus estragos! Mas eu não sou tão velho assim e meus parafusos não pretendem se aposentar tão cedo, se querem saber. Está certo que os filhos da mãe sempre seguiram sua própria lógica de funcionamento, mas acho que entendo o suficiente da minha própria cabeça para saber que está tudo em ordem. Ou algo que se pode chamar assim. De qualquer maneira, não é disso que estou falando.

Não falo de coisas como não saber onde foram parar os óculos que estavam o tempo todo na sua cara, mas das peças que nossa memória, essa sujeitinha caprichosa, nos prega, não importa em que idade. Como quando penso em meu irmão Trevor, por exemplo.

Ele era só um molecote mal saído dos cueiros quando eu me mudei para a cidade para trabalhar numa das fábricas de produtos agrícolas que se instalavam na região. Naquela época, os garotos, ainda mais os de fazenda como eu, tinham que se tornar homens muito antes dos rapazolas de hoje, então eu estava fazendo minha parte, mas toda vez que podia, ia visitar minha família e me permitir ser um pouco filho de novo.

Ser o irmão mais velho de Magnólia não era muito divertido, mas Trevor conseguia me fazer sentir especial de um jeito que só as crianças conseguem e, naquela época, eu precisava disso. Nunca levei muito a sério esta história toda de "adolescência", naquele tempo a gente virava homem e pronto, mas havia uma porção de coisas para as quais eu não estava preparado ainda. Como me sentir extremamente sozinho e um completo imbecil tentando fingir que era dono da minha vida, por exemplo. Não que eu jamais fosse admitir para alguém, ou para mim mesmo, mas olhando para trás agora, eu sei.

E então esse moleque que se grudava em minhas pernas para que eu não fosse embora, que gritava de empolgação quando íamos jogar bola e que achava que eu era o cara mais bacana do mundo, me fazia sentir assim mesmo: como o cara mais bacana do mundo. E eu me lembro exatamente do som da risada dele e do cheiro da bola de couro e trapos que nós usávamos, misturado com a poeira do quintal.

Lembro de coisas bobas como essa e das coisas grandes, como o orgulho que senti quando ele entrou para a universidade, o primeiro da família, e de como foi bom vê-lo se casar com Linda e se ajeitar na vida, embora nessa época ele já tivesse decidido que eu e Maggie não éramos bons o suficiente para ele, que Deus abençoe seu coração tolo.

Eu me lembro de todo tipo de coisas, mas há dias em que o rosto dele me escapa e eu preciso olhar Mel e Jamie até o ponto de assustá-los, apenas para recompor um pouco das feições do pai deles em minha memória. Em dias assim, lembranças são coisas estranhas e dolorosas, ainda que no mundo em que vivemos agora, elas sejam tudo o que temos.

Mas isso não é uma coisa ruim. Digo, as lembranças e a dor que elas eventualmente trazem. Ou o mundo em que vivemos agora. As lembranças são armas que nos mantêm vivos. Íntegros. E o novo mundo não é tão ruim. Não quando você acha seu lugar nele. E, se querem saber, acho que me saí muito bem nisso.

Como quando meu mundo mudou no passado e Trevor me manteve em contato com a parte de mim mesmo que eu não podia perder, dessa vez foi Melanie, a filha dele, quem fez isso por mim. Ou, mais precisamente, os olhos de Peg que se abriram para mim dentro dos olhos de minha sobrinha.

Eu pensei que estivéssemos em guerra, mas a guerra havia acabado. Estava perdida para a maioria de nós desde o começo, no entanto havia outra se iniciando para quem, como eu, conseguiu sobreviver. Eu comecei a entender isso no momento em que Peg me chamou de "Tio Jeb" no deserto, e me fez suspeitar que Mel tinha encontrado um meio de persistir. Havia um outro estágio do que eu chamava de "guerra" começando ali. Havia o depois.

Nós não conseguimos impedi-los de tomar o planeta e eles não conseguiram se livrar de nós. Não de todos, pelo menos. E não das nossas lembranças. Acho que isso foi a pior parte para eles, porque fez com que eles se tornassem um pouco nós. Confesso que acho isso ironicamente divertido.

Por certo que poderíamos sair por aí usando o conhecimento que Peg nos deu para resgatarmos quantos humanos pudéssemos. Mas e então? O que faríamos com eles? Onde os abrigaríamos nesse mundo que não mais nos pertence? O que faríamos quando suas consciências não despertassem, como aconteceu com o Jodi ou com a nova hospedeira de Peg?

Há algo na vida que se chama "saber quando parar" e, para o bem ou para o mal, esse é um conhecimento que adquiri. Acabou. Não podemos mais vencer. Não se não entendermos que vencer agora tem um outro significado. E isso é algo que homens como eu e Nate tivemos que aprender.

Eu estava no esconderijo dele enquanto pensava nessas coisas, tendo vindo para garantir que Jamie e Logan não se engalfinhassem nos quilômetros até aqui, porque agora, além de um sobrinho adolescente, eu tinha também um ex-Buscador mal-humorado para tomar conta, já que ele não entendia que era apenas uma criança inconsequente nessa coisa nova de ser humano. Mas, depois da viagem um pouco longa na estrada esburacada e tortuosa, eu estava me arrependendo disso, agora que o cansaço tomava conta de minhas pernas e o resto de meu corpo doía um pouco. Talvez eu esteja um pouco velho para brincar de babá, afinal.

A casa de Nate ficava numa antiga fábrica de doces caseiros, desativada antes mesmo da invasão, porque a estrada secundária onde ela estava, na saída de uma pequena cidade a caminho de Tucson, acabou se tornado um trecho inútil depois da construção de uma rodovia. A fábrica era também onde ficava a loja, então as vendas caíram drasticamente e os herdeiros abandonaram tudo depois da morte do dono. Isso foi há muito tempo e Nate achava que ninguém mais se lembrava do lugar, o que parecia estar certo porque, apesar da vigilância constante que os membros do grupo mantêm, apenas uma vez, em todos esses anos, Buscadores passaram por aqui, ao que Cal se encarregou de despistá-los.

Ele disse que o terreno tinha sido adquirido por seu hospedeiro pouco antes da invasão, tão pouco antes, na verdade, que os humanos nem tinham tido tempo de arranjar os papéis com que concretizavam seus negócios, mas que ele se lembrava disso, então veio visitar o local. Quando chegou, percebendo que o local estava em estado lastimável de abandono, ele tinha se interessado em reformá-lo e transformar tudo em sua nova casa, com uma grande estufa onde cultivaria plantas ornamentais e o que mais pudesse fazer florescer.

Os Buscadores aceitaram tudo, já que não tinham razão para duvidar de outra Alma, congratulando Cal por seus esforços em favor da natureza. Eles garantiram que não havia interesse geral em restaurar aquela área, portanto Cal podia permanecer ali com suas plantas, então armazenaram alguns dados em seus registros e nunca mais voltaram.

Graças às habilidades de carpintaria de Rob, o lugar era agora uma casa simples, mas confortável, inclusive com a estufa de plantas que Cal mencionou aos Buscadores. Resulta que, depois de sua estadia no Mundo do Fogo, o rapaz parecia querer se desculpar com as flores na medida do possível. Algo me diz que isso não funcionaria assim, mas quem estava contando? Todos temos os nossos pecados, no fim das contas.

— Ei, o que está pensando? — perguntou Nate se aproximando de mim com uma garrafa de água nas mãos.

Nunca era uma pergunta fácil de responder, eu sempre pensava em muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo, mas ainda havia um pensamento mais fresco do que todos em minha cabeça, o mesmo que ocupava quase todas as minhas noites, momentos antes de dormir, e que eu estava tendo quando me distraí com as plantas de Cal que eu podia ver de onde estava sentado.

— Acho que na distância que percorremos — respondi, aceitando a gentileza bem-vinda da água. Fazia um calor dos infernos por ali também, mesmo para um homem acostumado ao deserto como eu. — Obrigado — levantei a garrafa e Nate assentiu com a cabeça, sentando ao meu lado.

— Não é da distância de Picacho Peek até aqui que você está falando, certo?

— Realmente, não — respondi, rindo. — Estou é tentando me lembrar quando foi mesmo que o inimigo deixou de ser isso para se tornar outra coisa.

— Nem todos são como eles, Jeb — disse Nate, apontando com a cabeça para Cal e Logan que conversavam em outro canto. — Você sabe bem disso.

— Sim, eu sei. Mas eu sempre achei que sabia de muitas coisas, Nate. Muitas vezes a gente se engana. Logan é uma prova disso.

— Eu concordo. Mas não acho que estejamos mais na posição de arriscarmos estar errados.

Não, não estávamos. Nate tinha razão. No entanto, às vezes eu sentia falta de ser o tipo de cara que pode duvidar de suas certezas a qualquer hora.

— Você ainda consegue pensar neles, quero dizer, nas outras Almas, como inimigos? — perguntei. — Porque eu não. E isso não é bom. Não posso me dar ao luxo de me tornar um velho bundão.

Nate gargalhou, aquela risada rouca e profunda que impressionava tanto. Ninguém ria mais assim hoje em dia, mas nele era natural.

— Bom, é mais carne pra chutar, isso você não pode negar! — nós rimos juntos mais um pouco e, por um segundo, aquilo parecia de novo com estar num bar falando bobagem com amigos. E esse era o tipo de coisa de que alguém podia sentir falta. — Mas eu entendo o que quer dizer — ele continuou. — É mais difícil pensar nas Almas como "o lado oposto" quando se conhece uma delas. Ou várias, como você e seu ninho de aculturados.

— Ninho de aculturados... É uma escolha interessante de palavras. Acho que todos nós, os humanos inclusive, podemos nos considerar aculturados. Nós entendemos, depois de tudo, que não existem mais lados nessa história. As outras Almas têm tanto medo dos humanos quanto os sobreviventes que pode haver por aí têm deles. Mas nós sabemos que é possível conviver.

— Não sei, Jeb. Não podemos falar por todos os humanos que restaram. Ou mesmo por todas as Almas.

— Especialmente por todos os humanos, eu sei. Talvez tenha sobrado gente muito ruim por aí. E eu não sei o quanto todas as outras Almas são de fato parecidas com as que conhecemos, mas... O jeito que vivemos, como essas Almas... aculturadas, como você e Cal dizem, vieram parar entre nós... Isso tudo me faz pensar.

— Você acha que existem outros por aí? Outros como Cal e Peg?

— Eu acho que é possível, Nate. Acho que talvez as coisas não estejam tão perdidas quanto possa parecer e, um dia... E não estou dizendo que esse dia está próximo, eu e você não o veremos chegar, com certeza, mas Lindsay e John têm a chance de ter o nosso mundo de volta, de encontrar um ponto no meio do caminho onde as duas espécies de que são frutos possam conviver em paz.

— Jeb tem um sonho, como Martin Luther King — Nate zombou, mas não de verdade. Se havia alguém que podia me entender, esse alguém era ele. — Só espero que você tenha razão.

— Não sei se sou um sonhador, mas sou um homem simples, e a verdade, no final das contas, não é muito complicada.

— Homens simples conhecem a verdade, não é? E agora vamos mudar de assunto antes que comecemos a cantar músicas dos anos 70 — Nate gargalhou de novo, mas logo ficou sério quando olhou para Cal. — Quando eu penso na maioria dos seres humanos que cruzaram meu caminho e os comparo com meu amigo ali... Bom, talvez soe estranho e tremendamente egoísta dizer isso, mas acho que se as outras Almas forem parecidas com ele, talvez eles mereçam esse mundo mais do que nós.

— Certamente eles tratam melhor dele, isso eu te digo. Mas se você quer mesmo mudar de assunto, por que não me conta de novo como você e Cal se conheceram? Você já me contou anos atrás, mas eu me esqueci dos detalhes. A menina Kate ainda tem muitas saudades pra matar e eu preciso matar meu tempo enquanto isso. O que me diz?

— Você quer ouvir de novo? A mesma história? Jeb, não faz anos, faz só alguns meses desde que você me pediu para repeti-la, lembra?

— Bem, não é como se tivéssemos boas histórias sobrando por aí.

Nate balançou a cabeça, incrédulo. Para a maioria das pessoas é difícil entender que uma história tem detalhes diferentes cada vez que é narrada. E, mesmo que fosse exatamente a mesma, quem ouve está diferente cada vez que ela é contada, e fica um pouco mais depois que ela termina.

Que Deus não permita que as pessoas descubram que essa é minha parte menos louca, mas eu tenho uma queda irremediável por histórias bem contadas. E como o danado do Nate sabia contar uma história!

Então, depois de um ou outro protesto inútil, lá estava ele, todo empolgado, contando-me de novo sobre quando era o Primeiro Sargento dos Fuzileiros Navais, Nathan Rowlings, "preso" em um navio cheio de alienígenas que ele nem sabia que existiam. Mas então, "quando você vê um grupo de soldados bebendo limonada em vez de uísque em sua noite de folga na cidade, percebe que tem algo de muito, muito estranho no ar".

Depois daquela noite, Nate começou a observar com mais atenção e as coisas só iam piorando. Todos os soldados, e principalmente os oficiais de alta patente do navio, iam, um a um, transformando seu comportamento, tornando-se apáticos em relação a coisas que antes os animavam e preocupados com outras que nunca lhes despertaram o interesse.

De certa forma, em essência, eles eram os mesmos, continuavam fazendo as mesmas coisas, falando da mesma maneira, mas estavam diferentes. E havia aquele maldito brilho estranho no olhar que ele não podia explicar, mas que de repente estava lá, na cara de quase todos seus amigos e conhecidos.

Nate pensou que podia ser algum tipo novo de droga, talvez uma experiência maluca autorizada pelo Governo, e ficou assustado com a possibilidade, mas de que outra forma ele poderia explicar a coisa toda? Quer dizer, teorias malucas funcionam bem em mentes malucas como a minha, mas na de respeitáveis e centrados oficiais do exército, elas parecem um ultraje impossível de considerar.

No entanto, Nate as estava considerando, porque a única coisa mais forte que seu desejo por uma explicação plausível e do que a negação de qualquer coisa que não fosse lógica era seu instinto de sobrevivência. Fosse pelo que fosse, ele tinha sido deixado por último, talvez tivessem se esquecido dele ou simplesmente subestimado sua capacidade de desconfiar. O fato era que ele parecia ser o único ileso, e estava determinado a se manter assim.

É por isso que quando a Sargento Cameron veio procurá-lo com ordens de escoltá-lo até a enfermaria para uma verificação de rotina da tripulação, ele estava preparado para a hora que sabia que havia chegado: o momento da verdade.

Quando ela se virou para que ele a acompanhasse, Nate viu a marca na parte de trás do pescoço, era uma cicatriz simples, mas num local estranho. Na noite da folga, eles dois tinham estado_juntos_... digamos, biblicamente, e, ainda que a nuca da moça não tivesse sido seu foco, ele tinha certeza de que aquela cicatriz com cara de antiga não estava lá dias antes.

"Ei, Mary", ele a chamou pelo primeiro nome, "o que houve com seu pescoço? Eu não tinha reparado nessa cicatriz."

A mão de Mary voou até o local e ela se virou para ele, desconcertada. Os olhos tinham o brilho estranho que ele já estava esperando que tivessem, mas havia mais uma coisa, como se, de repente, ela tivesse se lembrado de um detalhe qualquer — provavelmente de quem ele era para a hospedeira — e esse dado a fez se dominar.

"É só uma cicatriz antiga, Nate, um machucado de infância. Você não reparou, porque... bom, estávamos ocupados com outras coisas."

Tê-lo chamado pelo apelido — e não de Senhor, Primeiro Sargento Rowlings ou mesmo Nathan — foi o que a denunciou. Mary podia até pensar nele assim, mas nunca o chamava dessa maneira informal, especialmente quando estavam de serviço. Quando entre amigos, durante as folgas, ela era a única que nunca o chamava de Nate, apenas de Nathan.

A patente dele estava acima da dela e, mesmo sem outras pessoas por perto, Mary o trataria de maneira formal. A vida de uma mulher na Marinha não era fácil e ela sempre tinha tido o cuidado de afetar uma indiferença respeitosa por todos, mesmo, e talvez principalmente, por seu "amigo colorido". Ela nunca vacilaria mencionando a aventura que tiveram fora do navio, e a tentativa da Alma de estabelecer uma cumplicidade falsa com Nate tinha saído pela culatra. Ela havia superestimado a intimidade entre os dois.

"Para onde estamos indo realmente?", Nate demandou saber, mas a Alma estava preparada para a resposta que veio rápida.

"Estamos com uma epidemia no navio. Não é nada de mais, apenas uma virose, mas não se pode descuidar quando se trata de um vírus dentro de uma embarcação, por isso a checagem."

Nate fingiu concordar e os dois saíram pelo corredor das cabines, mas ele sabia que precisava se livrar dela. O que quer que estivesse acontecendo com Mary, Nate não queria machucá-la, então ele simplesmente deu-lhe um esbarrão que a desequilibrou um pouco e disparou a correr, dobrando um corredor secundário. Infelizmente a Alma não desistiu tão fácil e, com suas pernas mais ágeis e mais jovens, o alcançou logo, estendendo um _spray_ diante do rosto dele.

_A tal droga! Só podia ser. _Não lutar contra Mary deixou de ser uma opção nessa hora, porque a única outra alternativa disponível seria permitir que a ela o dopasse e fizesse sabe-se lá o que sem seu consentimento, então ele se preparou para o confronto, ainda que pretendesse se esforçar para machucá-la o mínimo possível.

Mary tinha treinamento militar, é claro, mas a Alma era novata e ainda não sabia manejar bem as habilidades daquele corpo. Somados a isso ainda havia sua aversão natural pela violência e o fato de Nate ser mais forte. Derrubar o spray da mão dela foi fácil e, num instante, ele conseguiu dominá-la numa gravata e deixá-la desacordada. Ele pousou o corpo da amiga no chão, tomando o cuidado de verificar se não tinha exagerado na força, e tentou formular um plano de fuga.

Não levou dois segundos para que ele percebesse que estava numa enrascada tremenda, porque... bom, você não pode sair correndo de um navio em alto mar, pode? Não, não pode. E a próxima vez que a embarcação estaria em terra firme seria só dali a dois dias. Então essa é a hora em que eu realmente rôo as unhas, mesmo sabendo que Nate se lembrou de dois soldados que dividiam uma cabine, e que estavam em uma breve licença médica por terem se envolvido em um acidente de trânsito durante a folga anterior. A cabine deles, que era ali mesmo naquele corredor, devia estar desocupada e talvez ele pudesse fazer o impossível e se esconder ali pelo tempo que restava.

Talvez, com muita sorte, ninguém se lembrasse da cabine vazia e... Ela não estava vazia!

"Meeeeerda!"

Aquele soldado ruivo, aquele que Nate não conhecia muito bem... — _Como era mesmo o nome dele? Ah, certo! Steve O'Connell — _estava ali bem na frente dele, olhando-o como se as órbitas de seus olhos azul-escuros fossem mandar seus globos oculares procurarem apartamento em outro condomínio, porque aquela visão ali era uma quebra de contrato.

O maldito quarto não tinha dois, mas _três_ leitos, e Nate não fazia ideia de que Steve-tímido-e-reservado também dormia ali. Entretanto, lá estava ele, ainda sentado na cama, pego no meio do ato de calçar as botas pela manhã por um Nate desesperado e com um instinto ligeiramente assassino nascendo em seus olhos. Não que ele quisesse realmente matar um soldado inocente "contaminado por sei lá o que", mas, de qualquer forma, ele não tinha escolha. Com Mary as coisas eram diferentes, mas com aquele homem praticamente desconhecido à sua frente, ele lutaria sem escrúpulos se preciso.

Isso era o que ele estava pensando e o Soldado O'Connell — ou a Alma Flores Vivas Calcinadas, como Nate aprendeu mais tarde naquele dia — sabia disso. Entretanto, ele não se preparou para lutar ou sequer para se defender. Ele apenas se levantou devagar, sustentando o olhar do humano o tempo todo, e colocou as mãos para cima.

"Eles vão te encontrar aqui se fizer barulho", ele disse em uma voz de tenor que Nate não se lembrava de ter ouvido antes, ao menos não com aquela inflexão que deixava saber que aquilo não se tratava de uma ameaça, mas apenas de um aviso dado num tom sereno e calmante de quase reprimenda.

Os dois ficaram ali, a poucos metros de distância, apenas decidindo o que fazer. Nate pensou em partir para cima dele, mas a atitude do outro o desarmara e, nos segundos que levou para conseguir se colocar no mesmo estado de alerta em que estava antes, percebeu que Steve/Cal não pensava em atacá-lo, estava apenas indeciso e assustado, tanto quanto ele.

Não se sabe o que teria resultado se Nate tivesse seguido seu primeiro instinto de atacar ou se Cal tivesse seguido o seu, de gritar por ajuda. Até hoje nenhum dos dois sabe por que não o fizeram. O certo é que não houve gritos de socorro, agressões ou mesmo ameaças. Por alguma razão insondável, a única coisa que Nate conseguiu articular, num tom inédito de apelo, foi um "por favor". Um pedido quase impronunciado que selou o acordo mudo entre os dois.

Nos instantes que se seguiram, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Nate se lembra de ver Cal balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como se estivesse se censurando pela decisão insólita e imprudente que pensava em tomar, mas então, uma movimentação do lado de fora apressou tudo e terminou com o tempo para cogitações. Talvez Mary tivesse acordado, ou quem sabe os outros, ao saírem de seus quartos, tivessem-na encontrado. De qualquer forma, ele estava a segundos de ser descoberto e sua capacidade de pensar rápido tinha entrado em colapso quando ele mais precisava. Nate estava tão assustado que a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi ficar paralisado no lugar.

Por sorte, Cal não estava paralisado de susto também e, finalmente decidido, viu-se obrigado a agir rápido e de chofre. Ele apenas agarrou o objeto mais pesado que encontrou, um haltere que seus colegas de quarto e ele usavam para se exercitar, e saiu carregando-o porta afora, tomando o cuidado de fechá-la atrás de si. Nate colou o ouvido na porta fechada e escutou o baque de algo caindo na água. Ele ainda conseguiu ouvir quando outros se aproximaram, atraídos pelo barulho, e Cal disse a eles que o humano, confuso e com medo, havia, lamentavelmente, se atirado ao mar e tirado a própria vida num rompante de desespero.

Ele podia ouvi-los cogitar se seria possível voltar e tentar encontrá-lo, porque era mesmo uma pena perder "um deles" assim, entretanto o navio estava a pleno vapor e, a cada minuto, se tornava mais impossível encontrar "o corpo hospedeiro" a tempo de salvá-lo.

Em sua cabeça, só o que havia eram perguntas suficientes para secar o mar inteiro se as respostas fossem gotas d'água, e pensar nelas foi o suficiente para alimentar sua mente até que o tumulto se dispersasse e Cal pudesse voltar com pelo menos algumas explicações.

"Não tenha medo de mim," ele disse quando entrou, logo depois de anunciar discretamente que ia fazê-lo. "Preciso ter medo de você?"

"Por que você fez isso? Por que me ajudou?"

"É complicado... De um jeito pouco familiar para mim. Sendo assim, não tenho certeza se consigo responder. Há muitas coisas que você não sabe. Mas... acho que a vida é a resposta. Eu não conseguia mais vê-la desaparecer. Quando você me pediu ajuda, bem, eu não consegui negar._Semper Fi**[1]** _significava alguma coisa para ele. E ele te respeitava, se espelhava em você. Ia querer ter te salvado."

_Ele? Que papo é esse de "ele"?, _Nate pensou. Mais tarde viria a saber que "ele" era o tímido Soldado O'Connell, que nutria mesmo profundo respeito e admiração por seus superiores. Respeito esse que ajudou a salvar sua vida e pelo qual ele era grato, mas, naquele momento, só conseguiu pensar na coisa de "não conseguir ver a vida desaparecer".

"Então eu ia morrer?" Nate tomou coragem de perguntar.

"De certa forma, sim."

"E você me salvou?"

"De certa forma... sim. Acho que sim. Por enquanto."

"Então, não. Você não precisa ter medo de mim" Nate decretou. "Talvez você possa me dizer algumas das coisas que eu não sei, O'Connell."

"Eu não sou mais Steve O'Connell. Não completamente."

_Ok, como se as coisas não estivessem estranhas o suficiente, _ele pensou.

"Então me diga, não-completamente-Steve, o que está acontecendo e quem é você, afinal?"

Bem, aquela foi uma conversa esquisita, difícil e assustadora. Cal contou tudo a ele sobre a invasão, outros planetas, sua vida anterior no Mundo do Fogo e como ele entendia agora, ao estar diante dos sentimentos de Steve, que o nome do que sentia pelas formas de vida que consumiu lá, aquelas apelidadas de Flores, era culpa. Eles falaram sobre como essa culpa fez Cal salvar Nate e sobre como a fidelidade intrínseca de Steve, bem como outras coisas a respeito dele, eram agora também parte de quem ocupava aquele corpo.

Falar sobre esse assunto foi especialmente difícil, porque envolvia a sobrevivência de ambas as espécies. Acima de tudo, envolvia a sobrevivência de Steve e _"Semper Fi"_ também significava algo para Nate, mesmo que ele estivesse se apegando a Cal e mal conhecesse o soldado a quem o corpo pertencia. Ou não pertencia mais, ao que tudo indicava.

"Mas ele não tem nenhuma chance? Steve não vai voltar, é isso? Nós não temos nenhuma chance se vocês nos pegarem?"

"Bem, eu soube que alguns lutam, se entenderem o que está acontecendo, eles resistem. Você provavelmente lutaria agora que sabe. Talvez perdesse, talvez tivesse a chance de vencer. Mas, acredite, isso seria pior."

"Como é possível que vencer seja pior? Isso é um contrassenso! Você está falando da única chance que temos! Eu preciso... Deve haver um jeito de..."

"Nate, nós descartamos os hospedeiros que consideramos perigosos e resitentes."

"Descartar? Com _descartar_ você quer dizer..."

"Sim," Cal confirmou com um suspiro pesado.

A palavra _matar_ ficou parada na garganta de Nate e ele sentiu um ódio profundo por tudo aquilo. Pelos alienígenas hipócritas, pelos humanos pretensiosos e descuidados, incapazes de prever aquela merda toda, e por Cal, o alienígena ladrão de corpos que, no entanto, tinha lhe salvado a vida. Só para contar-lhe depois que não havia bem uma vida para viver, que estava tudo perdido para todos que conheceu.

Bem, todo mundo sabe o que acontece com os portadores de más notícias nas histórias, não é? E, embora Nate não tivesse matado o mensageiro, naquela noite ele considerou fazê-lo. Não só Cal, mas todos no navio, então depois os outros, até que não sobrasse ninguém.

Claro que ele sabia que aquele era um pensamento estúpido que jamais viria a cabo. Afinal, a vida não era um filme de ação. Mas foi bom ter uma fantasia, por mais violenta e irrealizável que fosse, para poder canalizar o sofrimento de descobrir que o mundo tinha acabado e ele tinha ficado para se mover entre os destroços.

Naquela noite, eles não conversaram mais. Havia coisas demais acontecendo na cabeça de ambos. Em um só dia, Cal tinha salvado a vida de Nate, traído sua espécie e entendido o que realmente significava estar no corpo de Steve, o fardo da necessidade de um hospedeiro. E Nate tinha... bom, todos sabemos que ele tinha muita coisa em seu prato.

Durante os dois dias que antecederam o desembarque, dois dias que Nate permaneceu escondido na cabine que tinha sido de Steve, Cal vinha vê-lo, trazendo o que pôde conseguir para ele se alimentar e, nesse tempo, tentaram pensar em como seria a fuga. Ele convenceu Cal a roubar todas as armas que pôde, não sem ter que enfrentar a coisa da aversão à violência.

"Se você vai me ajudar, tem que me dar todas as chances que eu puder ter. Eu não pretendo matar ninguém, mas também não vou deixar eles me pegarem. Você sabe o que acontecerá se eles o fizerem, você mesmo me disse. E pode apostar que eu vou resistir e eles vão ter que me descartar no final. Vocês, _aliens,_ são mesmo muito engraçados com seus eufemismos. _Descartar... _Não violentos o escambau!" Nate argumentou.

Bem, o resto da história é previsível. Cal só ia ajudar Nate a desembarcar disfarçando os olhos com óculos escuros, boné e a coisa toda, depois que todos que ouviram a história do suicídio tivessem partido. Quando conseguiram, perceberam que só tinham se planejado até aí, e Nate não tinha para onde fugir. Steve morava com um irmão, que provavelmente já tinha sido inserido, então ir para a casa dele não era uma opção para esconder um humano.

Foi então que Nate se lembrou da fábrica onde seu pai tinha trabalhado há muitos anos e onde ele poderia se esconder enquanto procurasse por outros sobreviventes, como pretendia. O problema é que ele teria que cruzar muitos quilômetros de carro e essa viagem seria certamente mais segura com um aliado, então Cal o acompanhou mais um pouco. Depois mais um pouco, até se assegurarem que o local era seguro. E aí mais uns dias, sem nenhum motivo aparente. Até que ambos entenderam que seu lugar era ali.

Os outros humanos foram sendo trazidos com o tempo, resgatados de esconderijos precários ou vivendo como nômades fugitivos. Nate não tinha se casado e todos os seus amigos eram da Marinha, então aquela se tornou a sua família mais rapidamente do que podiam imaginar. Todos eles, sem exceção, tiveram medo de Cal no início, mas depois entenderam que ele também era parte daquilo: dos sobreviventes da fábrica.

— Eu só senti muito por Mary — Nate brincou. — Queria ter podido salvá-la e passar um pouco mais de tempo com ela.

— Kim ficaria emocionada em ouvi-lo falar assim — retruquei, rindo. Kim é "a primeira dama da fábrica", como brinca ele.

— Sim, emocionada. Até me daria um tiro para comemorar.

Nós rimos um pouco e depois nos distraímos com um lanche de biscoitos meio doces demais que Nate trouxe. O tempo todo ele ficou pensando em alguma coisa que não compartilhou comigo, mas achei que tinha a ver com Kim.

— Você já se apaixonou, Jeb? Nessa sua longa vida de lobo solitário, alguma vez você teve companhia?

— Não deu certo — foi o que me limitei a dizer, apenas porque Nate é meu amigo e eu não queria ser grosseiro, mas eu não falo sobre esse assunto. Nunca mais falei sobre ela em toda minha vida. Depois de tanto tempo, é como se ela não tivesse existido e estou em paz com isso.

— Sinto muito.

— Não sinta. Às vezes a gente simplesmente faz as coisas do jeito errado. Minha mãe sempre me disse que antes é preciso achar a mulher, depois o amor. Eu tentei fazer o contrário e paguei por isso. E foi assim que a história terminou.

— Eu sei o que quer dizer. No momento em que Kim apontou uma arma velha e enferrujada no meio da minha cara quando eu a encontrei naquele casebre abandonado, eu soube que ela era a mulher certa. Quando se acha a mulher certa, o amor acha você. Caso contrário, você está apaixonado por uma ilusão.

— Sim. E eu não tenho mais idade para alimentar ilusões. Elas tiraram o melhor de mim há muitos anos, depois nunca mais me pegaram. Eu só cometo o mesmo erro uma vez.

— Não sei, Jeb. Acho que você ainda pode se divertir um pouco por aí. Quer dizer, não é como se tivéssemos muitas opções, mas Gail...

— Vou pensar no assunto.

Eu não ia. Mas a conversa estava começando a me dar dor de cabeça e encontrei o meio mais eficiente de cortá-la. Nate entendeu o que eu fiz, no entanto, percebi isso quando ele assentiu e desviou o olhar envergonhado, sabendo que invadiu território inóspito. Não tinha nada a ver com ele, mas eu não me sentia bem, estava cansado demais e só queria mudar de assunto. Felizmente, ele escolheu um caminho confortável para sairmos daquela encruzilhada:

— Então agora me conte você algumas de suas histórias, colecionador de aculturados.

Abri a boca para protestar, mas parei no meio do caminho, acabando por dar risada do termo. Não precisava explicar meus pensamentos para ele novamente. Somos todos aculturados, os humanos também, mas Nate sabe disso. Ele soube disso antes do que eu.

Assim como as histórias de Nathan Rowlings e Flores Vivas Calcinadas se fundiram, as histórias de Peregrina, Canção Noturna, Estrelas Refletidas no Gelo e Luz do Sol através do Gelo agora eram a minha também.

Então eu comecei a contá-la.

* * *

[1] Semper Fi, ou Semper Fidelis, significa "Sempre Fiel" em lati lema dos fuzileiros navais norte-americanos.


	5. Capítulo 4 - Mães

_And everyday_  
_There's a brand new baby born_  
_And everyway_  
_There's enough to keep you warm_  
_And it's okay_  
_And I'm glad to say_  
_That I'm alive_

_And I don't care much for words of doom_  
_If it's love you got, well I've got the room_  
_It's a simple thing_  
_That came to me when I found you_  
_I'm alive_  
_I'm alive_  
_I wanna take all that life has got to give_  
_All I need is someone to share it with_  
_I've got love_  
_And love is all I really need to live_

**_(I'm Alive – Neil Diamond)_**

* * *

_ Peregrina_

* * *

Dois anos.

Hoje faz dois anos que John nasceu e mudou todas as coisas a meu respeito. Existe algo muito peculiar em ser mãe, mas você não sente até que seu filho esteja em seus braços.

Você pode sonhar com ele vividamente, mesmo sem nunca tê-lo visto, pode maravilhar-se com as possibilidades, preocupar-se constantemente e de forma doentia, mesmo enquanto ele ainda está seguro em seu ventre... Você sabe que o ama e que tudo o que está mudando em sua vida vale a pena por causa disso, mesmo que você já fosse imensamente feliz antes. Mesmo que o medo de não conseguir fazer as coisas direito seja tanto que às vezes cegue sua felicidade.

Mas então acontece, toda espera, toda ilusão acabam, e ele finalmente está em seus braços. Você abre os olhos e o mundo é um lugar novo. _Você_ é algo inteiramente novo. Não importa o que aconteça a partir dali, você é mãe, sempre será, isso nunca será apagado. E aquele ser com quem você vinha sonhando e que já amava sem conhecer, é definitivamente real e não mais apenas uma ideia. Você só entende isso de verdade naquele momento, quando pequenos olhos se voltam para os seus e espelham todos os dias de um futuro que você quer, mais do que tudo, ter.

Subitamente, todas as emoções já tão difíceis de lidar se potencializam. Alegria, amor, medo e ansiedade passam a girar como bolas de vidro, lisas e potencialmente quebráveis e cortantes, dentro do seu estômago, subindo pela sua garganta e ardendo em seus olhos. E você chora. O tempo todo. É um horror!

Talvez sejam os hormônios, talvez seja apenas o fato de que tudo gira em torno de um novo eixo, de uma parte sua que está fora de você, dependendo dos seus cuidados, mas estando totalmente fora de seu controle ao mesmo tempo. Eu não sei. Mas é furiosamente dolorido e prazeroso ao mesmo tempo. Ainda me lembro da primeira vez que aconteceu comigo, logo na primeira semana.

Eu estava tentando amamentá-lo e doía. Embora tivesse sido lindo ver a vida fluindo de mim e nutrindo meu bebê, naquele momento eu estava sofrendo e tudo o que eu queria era que ele acabasse logo, porque a minha pele estava sensível e eu estava com medo de que rachasse. Meu filho estava se alimentando. De mim. E eu queria que ele parasse.

Eu sou uma mãe em potencial, como um tipo de abelha rainha na minha espécie. Se não tivesse me tornado uma Alma aculturada como me tornei, eventualmente meu destino seria dar a vida para que milhares de seres como eu pudessem viver em meu lugar. É doloroso. Quase brutal. Mas Almas são abnegadas. Mães são abnegadas. Ou pelo menos deveriam ser. E lá estava eu, uma Alma, uma mãe, preocupada em evitar uma dor que garantia a subsistência do meu filho.

Para alguém como eu, a sensação de estar sendo egoísta é algo terrível. Aciona um gatilho doloroso de angústia e culpa com o qual eu não podia lidar naquele momento. Não quando todas as minhas emoções estavam andando com pequeninos pés ensaboados nas bordas de penhascos imaginários.

E então eu caí, direto e com gosto no Vale do Choro Convulsivo, como Melanie brincou depois quando soube. Acho que chorei por uma hora inteira talvez e, eventualmente, John começou a chorar também, o que, obviamente, me fez sentir pior. Quando Ian entrou no quarto, eu estava imersa numa onda de culpa sem sentido e num choro descontrolado que fazia coro com o do bebê que eu tentava acalmar.

— O que aconteceu? — ele perguntou.

O pobre homem parecia tão assustado que eu tive pena, mas eu mal conseguia falar para explicar o que estava acontecendo. Então, ele começou a conjecturar.

— John está doente?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente, tentando engolir as lágrimas e me controlar um pouco. Ian respirou aliviado.

— Ele está bem — disse com voz trêmula, antes que ele começasse a pensar em outra coisa e ficasse mais preocupado.

— Então é você que não está bem — ele concluiu.

— Não... Sim... Eu estou! É só que... Ah, eu me sinto péssima, mas está tudo bem comigo.

— Você está péssima, mas está bem? — assombrou-se, um vinco se formando entre suas sobrancelhas e uma pitada de divertimento escapando pelas frestas de sua preocupação. Ele também tinha um ar tão cansado que mal parecia ele mesmo, os olhos azuis repletos de um misto de sentimentos tão conflituosos quanto os meus.

— É — confirmei hesitante. — Só estou me sentindo triste, mas estou feliz também — _E com dor_, mas eu não diria isso a ele! — Você entende?

— Sim... Eu acho. Mas acho que devíamos checar com alguém que entendesse melhor, talvez... Não sei... Vou chamar Estrela. E alguém experiente... Trudy. Isso! Vou chamar a Trudy também. Acho que ela pode ajudar.

Ian começou o movimento de sair, mas não parecia decidido como sempre. Voltou para perto de mim e me analisou, como se soubesse — e ele sempre sabia — que não era de fato algo físico, algo que Estrela pudesse resolver. Mas ele também não parecia crer que pudesse resolver aquilo ele mesmo, e isso era um tanto quanto inédito. Ian era o tipo de pessoa que via um problema à sua frente e não se encolhia assustado, simplesmente cogitava uma solução e ia em busca dela. Apenas isso.

Eu estava tão acostumada com que as coisas fossem dessa maneira, com Ian sendo sempre forte e cheio de iniciativa, que quando ele parecia perdido eu me assustava um pouco. Foi então que percebi: chorar por ser egoísta era uma das coisas mais egoístas que eu podia fazer naquele momento.

Quer dizer, aquilo tudo era novidade para ele também. Ian não tinha passado pela gravidez, pelas alterações hormonais nem por nada daquilo de que eu podia me queixar, mas tinha sua própria cota de coisas com que lidar. E eu acho que quando se é um homem vivendo num mundo como este, pode-se chegar facilmente à conclusão de que ser pai é algo impossível, senão inaceitável. Como você vai cuidar de um bebê? Como vai protegê-lo? É Ian é um tipo muito protetor. Para dizer o mínimo.

E, então, ali estava ele: pai de primeira viagem do filho recém-nascido de uma alienígena completamente alterada, cercado de choro por todos os lados e sem nenhuma ideia do que fazer. Bem, é preciso reconhecer que isso não é algo que alguém enfrente todos os dias. Ou alguma vez na vida, para ser mais exata. E embora Ian fosse muito bom em se adaptar às reescritas constantes das linhas de sua vida, resiliência tinha limite, especialmente quando se estava há algumas noites sem dormir direito.

Quando me pus na situação dele, tudo me pareceu tão surreal que tive que rir. Eu estava banhada em lágrimas, com um bebê berrando em meus braços e rindo. Ir de um extremo a outro em poucos segundos: outro bônus de um corpo inundado por hormônios bagunçados.

Observei a expressão de Ian oscilar gradualmente entre preocupação, ultraje e divertimento. Ele me conhecia bem o suficiente, sabia que o centro da tempestade já tinha se dispersado, então simplesmente pegou John dos meus braços e disse:

— Eu até diria que esse choro todo molhou nosso filho, mas pelo cheiro acho que é outra coisa.

_Oh, céus!_, pensei. Eu sequer tinha percebido que esse era o motivo do choro de John. Acho que havia algo de seriamente errado comigo naquele dia.

— Deixe que eu troco — pedi.

— Não, você está cansada. Ou... er... não sei bem o que você está. Será que pode me dizer o que foi aquilo?

Aquelas duas pessoas paradas ali não éramos nós. Ian era seguro e calmo e eu não tinha ataques de choro aleatórios. Eu não tinha ataques de choro. Fim. Conversar e contar a ele a verdade me parecia a melhor maneira de nos fazer sentir um pouco mais próximos do nosso normal, então eu contei.

— Ah, Peg! — disse Ian me abraçando. John já tinha se acalmado e adormecido naquele momento e nós dois estávamos deitados lado a lado, concentrados um no outro, como gostávamos de fazer. Já fazia alguns dias que não conseguíamos ficar assim, e eu estava aproveitando.

— Eu sei, eu sei. Não estou me comportando como eu mesma. Desculpe. É só que não consegui evitar. Isso tudo pode ser bem enlouquecedor às vezes.

— Na verdade, você está se comportando exatamente como você mesma. Salvo a crise de choro, é bem do seu feitio achar que se preocupar um pouco consigo é uma tragédia — disse ele, sorrindo de um jeito insultantemente bonito e meio complacente. Ele me olhou daquele seu jeito amoroso de sempre e me beijou com carinho. — Você, literalmente, não é desse mundo, Peregrina. É o ser menos egoísta que eu já conheci, e ainda assim é capaz de achar que não está sendo abnegada o suficiente. Eu não entendo tanto assim dessas coisas de mulheres, mas acho que isso deve ser normal. Tudo o que temos que fazer é perguntar a Estrela o que fazer para melhorar sua dor e, se ela não souber, eu tenho certeza de que Trudy pode ajudar.

— Não chame Estrela — eu disse. — Ela tem passado todo o tempo que pode aqui comigo e está cansada. Logan precisou praticamente arrastá-la para que dormisse um pouco. E eu não quero incomodar Trudy. As pessoas já estão suficientemente incomodadas com as vezes que John chora durante a noite e as acorda.

— Isso aconteceu _uma_ vez, não foram _vezes_. E ele é um bebezinho recém-nascido, pelo amor de Deus! Gente fala — alguns pelos cotovelos —, cachorros latem e bebês choram em horas impróprias. É como as coisas são. Não é como se as pessoas tivessem que acordar cedo para trabalhar o dia todo aqui, certo?

— Mas Lacey...

— Lacey. Não Trudy. Nem ninguém, na verdade. Só Lacey, que é quem menos trabalha por aqui e não perde uma oportunidade de nos atacar. Você tem que viver com o fato de que ela nos odeia, mas, até aí... Bom, ela odeia todo mundo com exceção de Candy e da megera da Maggie. De resto, todos têm se desdobrado em cuidados com John e você. E Trudy é nossa amiga. Ela adora você.

Era verdade. Todos estavam sendo tão solícitos e carinhosos, que quando John não fosse mais tão novinho, eu até podia imaginar naquele momento que seu berço seria levado de quarto em quarto, algo que se confirmaria depois. Um bebê trazia vida e uma nova alegria para esse lugar outrora triste. E eu era muito grata por isso, pelo amor que as pessoas dedicavam a ele. Fosse como fosse, este sempre seria o lar dele.

Então, mais tarde naquele dia, Trudy, Estrela e Sunny vieram conversar comigo. Eu estava tremendamente constrangida, sentindo-me uma criança imatura e despreparada. Nem uma semana havia se passado e eu já estava tendo uma crise, como se as dezenas de livros sobre maternidade que eu li não fizessem a menor diferença.

— Ah, querida! — riu Trudy. — Você não pode estudar para ser mãe. É para isso que existem as amigas.

Eu simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que estivesse me comportando daquela maneira. Fazia com que eu me sentisse incrivelmente frágil e dependente. E embora eu tivesse tido minha cota de ambas as sensações, primeiro quando cheguei aqui com Mel, e depois mais tarde me adaptando ao corpo de Pet, aquilo simplesmente não era confortável. Mas então alguma coisa aconteceu.

Em algum ponto ao longo da conversa, não éramos mais três Almas e uma humana, éramos apenas mulheres que dividiam histórias. Trudy nos contou coisas sobre sua filha Rose, que tinha morrido há muito tempo, antes da invasão, de leucemia. Nós evitávamos falar sobre ela, porque sempre deixava Trudy e Geoffrey tristes, além disso, fazia com que eu me lembrasse de Walt. Eu sequer conseguia imaginar o que seria passar por tudo aquilo com uma filha e não queria pensar que coisas ruins pudessem acontecer.

Entretanto, naquele dia, a doença, a perda e a saudade não eram o que mais importava. Naquele dia, Rose era vida e lembranças boas, e os grandes olhos escuros, iguais aos de Sunny que foram o porquê da ligação entre elas ter nascido. John era uma alegria que nos unia ainda mais, e Lindsay era um sonho bom que logo estaria aqui. Para todas nós, todo aquele amor de repente parecia apenas... natural. Como algo que sempre tinha estado ali.

Foi quando eu aprendi que mães são sempre mães e que não importa quanta dor você possa sentir, o amor sempre vale mais. Foi quando eu entendi que todas passam pelas mesmas dúvidas, pelas mesmas incertezas, e pelo mesmo medo paralisante de que não seja permitido à balança da vida permanecer muito tempo pendendo para a felicidade absoluta de ter seu filho ao seu lado, mas que essa felicidade sempre arranja um jeito de enganar a balança, mesmo quando não parece possível.

Pude ver isso quando Trudy falava de Rose com alegria e amor, ou quando ela acariciava os cabelos de Sunny de um jeito despreocupado enquanto contava suas histórias, trazendo-a quase inconscientemente para dentro de seu coração ferido que se reconstruía um pouco quando minha alma-irmã sorria para ela.

Foi o que eu vi novamente quando, meses depois, Estrela teve suas próprias dúvidas e as dividiu conosco, mesmo que estivesse, assim como eu tinha estado, envergonhada de que os outros pensassem que ela não conseguia cuidar da própria filha ou fazer as coisas do jeito que diziam que era certo. No fim, cada uma de nós encontrava sua maneira e descobria a mesma coisa: medo faz parte da caminhada e você nunca vai achar que encontrou o caminho, mas continua mesmo assim, porque é o que precisa fazer.

Então nós fizemos o que tínhamos que fazer e vivemos devagar, descobrindo os passos à medida que eles estavam sob nossos pés. Ian e eu, Estrela e Logan, meus amigos e minha família. A família que eu escolhi e que me escolheu e que agora se preocupava em decorar paredes de pedra com balões e papel colorido.

Era meio ridículo de tão lindo.

Você pode viver uma dezena de vidas em todos os planetas conhecidos, que nada te prepara para a avalanche de sentimentos que te invadem quando vê uma caverna decorada com motivos infantis.

— Ei, Peg, você gostou? — disse Jamie, correndo em minha direção. — Foi Kate que fez.

— Ficou lindo! — respondi, abraçando Kate e depois Jamie.

Os dois estavam muito animados. Acho que todos estávamos. Eu podia ver as pessoas sorrindo e seus semblantes relaxados preenchiam a praça central. Era um mundo novo agora, erguido a partir da união que John, de certa forma, simbolizava. E dentre as tradições humanas que tinham ficado para trás, estávamos resgatando algumas que agora seriam só nossas. Estávamos construindo novas lembranças para o nosso novo mundo. Decidimos isso quando os bebês chegaram e vínhamos tentando manter com cada pessoa.

Estrela se aproximou trazendo John e, logo atrás dela, Kyle trazia Lindsay. Quando completaram o primeiro ano eram muito pequenos para entender o que era uma festa, mas desta vez eles soltaram gritinhos de empolgação e começaram a espernear no colo dos dois, tentando se soltar. John, mais velho e um pouco mais firme nas próprias pernas, correu e passou por baixo da grande mesa improvisada, indo direto até os balões que Jeb terminava de encher.

Ele pegou alguns e correu de volta para mim, tirando o mais bonito e colorido do bando e me oferecendo.

— Mamãe, "pa voxê". Vem lá de "xima tamém".

Ele estava se referindo ao céu. Ian dizia a ele que eu tinha vindo de lá, e John tinha verdadeira fascinação pela ideia. Ele simplesmente amava qualquer coisa que tivesse a ver com as alturas, como balões que voam com o vento, por exemplo, mas às vezes se confundia com as palavras "ir" e "vir".

Lindsay também tinha descido do colo de Kyle e estava correndo alvoroçada, os dois jogavam balões um para o outro sob a "supervisão" entusiasmada dos filhos de Lucina, enquanto eu olhava para o meu presente que "vinha lá de cima": aquele balão colorido que eu segurava com carinho, impedindo de voar com o vento para todo canto. Eu teria que segurar meu filho também, quando ele quisesse voar.

Eu amava esse mundo só nosso, mas sentia que iria para sempre me ressentir do fato de que meu filho não teria um mundo inteiro para si, o mundo que ele quisesse ter quando pudesse voar. Não enquanto quisesse ficar conosco. Nenhum de nós fazia ideia de como seria a vida lá fora para os novos humanos, esses cujos pais Almas não permitiriam que fossem hospedeiros, bebês como John e Lindsay, mas sabíamos que nós, sua família, jamais poderíamos sair daqui.

Eu queria que ele voasse, é claro que queria! Faria qualquer coisa para que ele vivesse feliz, inclusive libertá-lo, inclusive viver longe dele. Mas ele era meu filho. Meu. Como eu poderia suportar que ele partisse?

Não havia nada mais irritante em se ser humana do que os paradoxos perturbadores que cercam a experiência. Às vezes eu queria apenas não pensar nessas coisas e viver exclusivamente no presente, bem aqui onde meu filho é só um bebê que só sai de perto de mim para ir para o colo das pessoas que amo. Exatamente aqui, onde sou tão feliz.

Trudy vivia me dizendo que as coisas nunca mudam, mães são sempre a mesma coisa, não importa que estejamos em um mundo totalmente diferente. E ela tinha razão. Eu sempre desejaria poder dar mais a ele do que ele tinha, e sempre me preocuparia que não fosse o suficiente. Eu seria sempre a mãe dele, por tudo quanto isso significava: o amor infinito, o medo eterno e intrínseco de que ele não fosse feliz... Tudo.

Na balança desconhecida que equilibra nossas emoções, no entanto, eu podia dizer que a felicidade pesava mais. A vida não era perfeita. Provavelmente nunca seria. Mas eu não precisava de uma vida perfeita enquanto tivesse a minha, enquanto tivesse este mundo e estas pessoas. Porque essa era uma vida em que balões coloridos podiam ir e vir do céu.

Mesmo que fosse apenas por agora.


	6. Capítulo 5 - O Primeiro Dia

_Still we keep hoping, _  
_to fix all the defects_  
_And strengthen these seminal times._  
_We go on together for better or worse,_  
_Our history is to real to hate._  
_Now and forever we stay until morning,_  
_And promise to fight for our fate._

_Til we die_  
_Til we die_

_The start of a journey is every bit worth it,_  
_I cant let you down anymore._  
_The sky is still clearing, we're never afraid_  
_And the consequence opens the door._  
_I never stopped trying,_  
_I never stopped feeling like_  
_Family is much more than blood._  
_Don't go on without me, the piece that I represent_  
_Compliments each and everyone._

**_(Til We Die – Slipknot)_**

* * *

Estrela

* * *

Dizem que alguns humanos não suportavam rotina, que quando suas vidas se resumiam ao ir e vir das obrigações diárias, eles se sentiam incomodados, incompletos e infelizes.

Para nós Almas, no entanto, essa é uma ideia incompreensível. Sentimos conforto e segurança em termos coisas a fazer e as mesmas pessoas para quem voltar, um senso de pertencimento e ajuda mútua no cumprimento de atividades cotidianas. Por isso eu adorava a combinação limitada de variáveis que compunham a maior parte de meus dias.

Eu os passava dividindo-me entre cumprir tarefas gerais, como ajudar na cozinha, na plantação ou na limpeza; aprender mais sobre a medicina humana com Doc e ensiná-lo sobre a química desconhecida da nossa; dividir com Peg os cuidados com nossos filhos e, claro, passar o maior tempo possível com minha família.

A primeira coisa para a qual eu abria meus olhos de manhã era para Logan, deitado de lado, os cabelos desfeitos pelas horas de sono e, boa parte das vezes, uma expressão serena no rosto adormecido; em outras, o olhar desperto e promissor de quem já tinha planejado bem meus próximos minutos. De um jeito ou de outro, era uma visão que fazia meu dia.

Depois, quando Lindsay chegou, isso mudou. No começo, eu acordava para atender as necessidades dela. Logan levantava logo em seguida, mesmo que estivesse morrendo de sono, porque ele gostava de nos olhar e ficar com nossa filha até que ela se acalmasse.

Na maioria das vezes, no entanto, eu acabava com os dois dormindo ao mesmo tempo. Ela nos meus braços, e ele em volta de nós duas na poltrona ampla que agora tínhamos. Eu gostava disso, e costumava ficar um tempo lutando contra meu próprio sono para não perturbá-los, até que não aguentava mais e, ao me mexer, fazia com que ele despertasse e me ajudasse a colocar nossa filha silenciosamente na cama dela, assim como ele fazia depois comigo.

Então chegou o tempo em que Lindsay parou de acordar durante a noite. Eu acordava somente pela manhã ao som dos sussurros dos dois, longas conversas infantis das quais eu não fazia parte, forjando o laço entre minha filhinha e seu pai, meu menino grande, que podia ser tão forte e tão frágil ao mesmo tempo.

Eu sabia o que aqueles momentos significavam para Logan e sabia que o coração de Lindsay se lembraria deles para sempre. Era como ver uma obra de arte atemporal sendo pintada, uma tão bonita que eu não me importava de não estar presente em suas cores, apenas com o quanto o desenho era perfeito.

No começo, quando meus dias na Estação de Cura eram vazios e sem vida, eu costumava registrar as lembranças de Peg em desenhos coloridos. Era minha maneira de organizar a explosão de beleza que eu enxergava nelas, fazer com que ganhassem vida, ainda que meus dedos só pudessem lhes fazer pálidas homenagens.

Quando, no entanto, eu via minhas próprias lembranças se desenhando diante de mim daquela maneira, eu tinha certeza de que a mais perfeita obra de arte jamais lhes poderia ser fiel, porque aquilo não era um instante que se pudesse congelar no tempo, mas sim a vida acontecendo, o jeito que ela deveria parecer sempre. E ninguém poderia reproduzir o ciclo infindável do amor que renascia em mim com mais força todos os dias.

Eventualmente, um dos dois me flagrava observando-os e eu perguntava, apenas porque sabia o que diriam, sobre o que eles estavam conversando.

— Sobre você — Logan me dizia, dando-me sempre exatamente a mesma resposta.

E então ele sorria, presunçoso de seu galanteio, seguro de que não importava se não fosse verdade naquele momento, porque, de certa forma, sempre era em todos os outros. Lindsay sorria também, cúmplice. Exatamente o mesmo sorriso. E eu não podia me importar menos com as palavras anteriores àquelas, elas não me pertenciam, eram conversas de pai e filha e estava tudo bem que eu não fizesse parte delas.

Na verdade, eu gostava disso, de estar ausente daquele quadro, como se eu não fosse tocada por aquela cena. Fazia com que eu a enxergasse de fora, como se eu pudesse um dia enxergá-la com clareza suficiente para desenhá-la, como eu fazia com as lembranças de Peg. Entretanto, essas eram as minhas lembranças, e nelas estava uma explosão de beleza que me afetava tão diretamente que eu não poderia achar meios de canalizá-la.

Era algo que eu podia observar de fora, mas que acontecia, de certa forma, dentro de mim também. Como uma parte minha que se desconectava do resto do mundo e me tornava parte dele ao mesmo tempo. Um contraste tão perfeito e sublime que eu quase não podia lidar com o quanto era bonito. Tudo o que eu entendia sobre o amor se tornava mais claro para mim naqueles momentos.

Nossa espécie teve que aprender a lidar com as emoções humanas, tão magníficas, violentas e paradoxais, que muitas vezes a felicidade intensa chegava a doer. Eu sabia muito bem o quanto. Mas não em momentos como aqueles. Nada do que eu sentia quando via a cumplicidade dos dois ou entendia a grandeza do amor que existia entre nós se assemelhava a algo que me machucaria ou me faria sentir indigna de tanta alegria.

Em meio a todas as coisas maravilhosas que este corpo me trouxe, os traços que eu via refletidos no rosto de minha filha sendo a mais preciosa delas, havia apenas um pequeno tormento. Desde o começo, eu tive que aprender a lidar com o temperamento ciumento e possessivo que eu tinha herdado desta hospedeira, tão perfeita em todos os aspectos, exceto nesse.

Era vergonhoso e desagradável, e eu me esforçava ao máximo para não deixar que os outros percebessem, principalmente Logan, que nunca fazia por merecer tais sentimentos descontrolados e egoístas.

Entretanto, algumas poucas vezes enquanto grávida, eu me pegava imaginando como me sentiria com relação à minha filha, se seria preciso domar meus sentimentos quando tivesse que dividi-la com os outros. Quando meus amigos se apaixonassem por ela e ela por eles, e eu não fosse mais o único mundo que ela conhecesse. Ou se seria difícil demais esconder meus sentimentos por trás de uma olhar amoroso quando o homem que eu amava, e por cuja atenção irrestrita ansiava, e a nossa filha, aquela que eu me pegava querendo só para mim, estivessem entregues a momentos só deles?

Mas então ela chegou. E subitamente eu não conseguia mais pensar em um amor que fosse dividido e que, no processo, me fizesse sentir subtraída em vez de maior, melhor, mais plena. Meu amor por ela era tão grande, tão oposto a tudo o que lembrasse o egoísmo do ciúme, que nada do que eu temia jamais aconteceu.

Lindsay fez com que o amor entre mim e Logan se tornasse ainda maior, ainda mais perfeito. Ele era meu e eu dele, mas _juntos_ nós éramos dela. E ela era um pouco de cada pessoa que a amava, um pouco de cada pessoa que lhe oferecia um colo, um sorriso, um afago, um lugar em seu quarto, um pedaço de seu coração.

E eu não era nada além de perfeitamente grata por todo carinho e proteção que havia para ela aqui. Todos cuidavam dela, até mesmo pessoas de quem eu pouco esperava, como Sharon, por exemplo. E tantos também cuidavam de nós. Nossos melhores amigos, como Ian e Peg, Kyle e Sunny, Mel e Jared, Geoffrey e Trudy — que, junto com Jeb, se autointitulavam "avós" de John e Lindsay — a levavam de tempos em tempos para passar a noite no quarto deles, para que pudéssemos ter um tempo só nosso.

Nós íamos encontrando nossos caminhos devagar, procurando a melhor forma de adaptar nosso pequeno grupo à presença de crianças tão pequenas. Morávamos em um labirinto de galerias de pedra que escondiam perigos em cada canto, e do lado de fora havia o deserto escaldante, o sol impiedoso e as montanhas. Enquanto fossem tão pequenos, eles nunca poderiam ficar sozinhos um único momento, então todos tentavam colaborar e era preciso confiar nas pessoas. Acho que isso nos uniu como nunca e as pessoas iam encontrando seus lugares nesta nova ordem, nesta nova rotina.

Sunny tinha assumido as incursões. Ela e Kyle saíam com frequência cada vez maior e Logan às vezes ia também, fazendo viagens mais rápidas para poder voltar logo para nós. Mesmo assim, cada minuto que eu passava longe dele parecia cobrar um preço excessivo de meu coração ansioso e cheio de saudade.

Não foi só por isso, no entanto, que eu comecei a sentir cada vez mais falta de poder sair também. Também pouco tinha a ver com o desejo por novos ares, eu estava feliz em nossa casa, mas, eventualmente, Peg e eu começamos a sentir falta de poder ajudar, de exercer nosso papel em nosso grupo.

Esse tipo de coisa era importante para nós, talvez mais para ela do que para qualquer um, porque foi assim que ela encontrou seu lugar, foi assim, mostrando que podia ajudar e tornando tudo mais próspero e confortável para todos, que Peg primeiro se sentiu importante para aqueles que ela amava.

Acho que eu tinha herdado essa sensação dela, porque era importante para mim também. Com o tempo, eu sentia quase como se fosse algo essencial que nos tivesse sido tirado. Claro que por um bom motivo, tínhamos as crianças para tomar conta. E nem passava pelas nossas cabeças nos separarmos de nossos filhos por um único dia que fosse. Mas então nos ocorreu: por que não levá-los conosco?

Quer dizer, chamaria um pouco de atenção. Crianças sempre chamam. E essa atenção poderia ser perigosa para os humanos que nos acompanhavam, como Ian, por exemplo, que jamais admitiu se separar de Peg, tampouco de John. Mas, por outro lado, nossas crianças poderiam ter a chance de conhecer um pouco do mundo. E enquanto estivessem acompanhados por Logan ou por uma de nós não correriam nenhum perigo. Quanto aos humanos, só teríamos que ser mais cuidadosos e meticulosos nas histórias que criávamos para mantê-los a salvo, protegidos da possível curiosidade que perguntas polidas respondidas evasivamente podiam gerar. E então, talvez pudéssemos dar um jeito.

No momento em que estávamos tendo essa discussão, John já estava começando a falar e Lindsay não tardaria a acompanhá-lo. Isso colocava um novo problema em pauta, já que se tornou óbvio que teríamos que instruí-los quanto ao que dizer para se adequar às histórias que usávamos como cobertura, caso alguém resolvesse perguntar algo a eles. O que não seria muito difícil, já que, como pudemos confirmar depois, muitas Almas adoravam crianças humanas, tão doces e genuinamente inocentes em comparação com aqueles de nós que tinham corpos infantis como hospedeiros.

Nenhum de nós gostava de considerar a ideia de ensinar as crianças a mentir, mas não poderíamos correr o risco de que eles revelassem algo sobre os humanos. Crianças eram uma novidade para a minha espécie, e eu era capaz de garantir que Almas que não conviviam com uma, não seriam capazes de avaliar o quanto a fantasia podia se mesclar com a realidade na fala de um bebê.

Por fim, percebemos que nós sim compreendíamos o peso da fantasia e que podíamos usar isso a nosso favor. Em vez de ensiná-los a mentir, poderíamos, digamos, "colorir" a verdade e criar histórias e jogos em que a regra principal sempre fosse "nunca mencionar os olhos que não tivessem prata ou nossa casa", que era um castelo ultrassecreto cheio de príncipes e princesas que viviam escondidos e que os heróis precisavam proteger.

Nós tínhamos muitas coisas a pesar e todo o receio de errar que envolvia cada uma das decisões, mas, ao fim de tudo, a balança pendeu para o mundo todo que nossas crianças poderiam desbravar. E mesmo que fizéssemos isso poucas vezes e que, tristemente, Ian nunca pudesse participar diretamente destes momentos, decidimos que valia a pena deixar que eles conhecessem coisas novas. Então respiramos fundo e saímos.

A primeira incursão depois de muito tempo trouxe uma sensação de euforia para Peg, que, além de tudo, sentia-se especialmente animada com a possibilidade de que John tivesse um pouco de liberdade e pudesse correr e brincar em lugares diferentes dos que sempre conheceu. Sempre foi um ponto sensível para ela que seu filho precisasse passar a vida toda escondido, restrito ao único cantinho de mundo que amávamos, que era nosso lar, mas que era também só uma parte mínima de tudo o que ele poderia ter.

Eu entendia como ela se sentia, porque também pensava daquela maneira. Diferente de Ian, Logan e eu poderíamos abandonar nosso lar nas cavernas e seguir Lindsay e até mesmo John, que era como nosso filho também, para onde quisessem ir quando estivessem adultos, mas nós não queríamos. Aquelas_ pessoas_ eram nosso lar e nós não estávamos dispostos a ir a lugar algum sem elas, então essa era uma questão que nos afligia também. Sem dúvidas.

No entanto, eu preferia deixar para cruzar esta ponte quando chegássemos a ela, algo que aprendi com Sunny, que sempre dizia que o tempo ajeita tudo e que certos problemas com que nos preocupamos antes da hora, muitas vezes nem chegam a se tornar problemas. Logan, no entanto, tinha uma natureza precavida e vinha aproveitando para observar o comportamento das Almas em relação a nossos bebês humanos. Era sobre isso que falávamos numa daquelas noites quentes e calmas em que dividíamos histórias depois do jantar. A última noite antes de tudo começar a mudar.

— Andei perguntando por aí sobre outras crianças. Lindsay é um grande chamariz, na verdade — dizia Logan com nossa filha cochilando em seus braços. —Sempre quando estou com ela ou com John, muitos se aproximam para conversar, para perguntar sobre eles e como é conviver com um humano. Mas não conheci nenhuma família mista ainda, apenas curiosos.

— Mas o que exatamente você quer descobrir? — perguntou Jared, brincando nervosamente com os dedos de Mel entrelaçados com os seus sobre a mesa.

Tudo que dizia respeito à nossa sobrevivência deixava Jared ansioso por ajudar e essa foi a maneira com que ele se ligou a Logan, porque percebeu que encontrou alguém com as mesmas preocupações. Além disso, mesmo que seu jeito fechado e rústico não lhe permitisse arroubos de carinho, ele adorava as crianças, e a exposição delas a um mundo que nunca deixou de lhe parecer ameaçador o deixava nervoso.

— Eu já sei como as Almas reagem às crianças humanas, já vi em primeira mão como não conseguem evitar a ternura que elas despertam. Mas há esta espécie de medo do desconhecido, e medo é um sentimento perigoso. Eu preciso saber como a nossa sociedade está lidando com a formação de famílias mistas e com a inevitabilidade de humanos adultos convivendo com os de minha espécie no futuro. Preciso ver com meus próprios olhos o quanto eles estão prontos ou não para acolher esses humanos. Nós faríamos qualquer coisa para preservar a essência de quem nossos filhos são, pra mantê-los humanos, nós faríamos qualquer coisa para assegurar nossa convivência com eles, assim como sacrificamos tudo para estar com vocês. Mas temo que, no que diz respeito à nossa espécie, perdemos o referencial. Nós nos deixamos envolver pela maneira passional com que vocês veem o mundo e, hoje em dia, somos muito mais parecidos com nossas versões humanas do que com as Almas que costumávamos ser. Para nós, o amor suplanta qualquer medo, qualquer ordem, qualquer desordem, mas nós temos uma vivência única desses sentimentos, uma visão extraordinária das possibilidades. No entanto, eu me pergunto: e os outros? Eu gostaria de saber como essas famílias estão prevendo seu próprio futuro.

— Nós vimos uma família assim anos atrás — retorquiu Jared, pensativo. — Quando Mel e Peg ainda dividiam o mesmo corpo. Foi Peg quem os viu primeiro, ela percebeu que era uma criança de verdade nos braços do casal de Almas e chamou a minha atenção e a de Ian para eles. Nós não sabíamos o que pensar. Eles pareciam tão... Era natural para eles, sabe? De um jeito que eu e Ian não conseguíamos perceber. Peg disse que ele não seria transformado em hospedeiro se os pais não permitissem, e ela parecia ter certeza de que isso não aconteceria.

— Ela disse que era uma esperança para este mundo — interviu Ian, que tinha ficado um pouco mais, dada a natureza da conversa que estávamos tendo, mesmo depois de Peg ter se retirado pra colocar John para dormir.

Eu me lembrava disso. Peg não tinha me contado e as lembranças de seu período com Mel eram tão vagas para mim como _flashes _distorcidos, quadros perdidos no fundo de um riacho, vistos através do peso de suas águas. Mas eu me lembrava desse dia com uma nitidez estranha. Era como um sonho que alguém me contou, uma foto desbotada de pessoas desconhecidas em lugares familiares. Uma vez, quando estava carregando John em meu ventre, sonhei com aquela imagem como se fosse um filme. Talvez um reflexo de minhas preocupações daquela época, de toda minha preocupação com o que seria de John.

— É sem dúvida uma esperança, mas não para todos — Jeb interrompeu. — Agora entendo o quebra-cabeça que você está tentando montar, Logan. Porque do jeito que você está tentando descrever, isso é uma esperança, mas não para nós. John e Lindsay têm vocês para protegê-los e isso talvez os torne intocáveis para as outras Almas. Mas e quanto a Isaiah e Liberdade, por exemplo? — perguntou ele referindo-se aos filhos de Lucina. — Ou às crianças de outras células? E se alguma das mulheres humanas acabar se descuidando e engravidar? É possível que essas crianças nunca tenham as mesmas chances de imersão no mundo das Almas. É quase certeza que teriam de viver escondidas como nós vivemos, não é?

— Sim, teriam — respondeu Logan, suspirando pesadamente. — Provavelmente. E eu fico me perguntando se gradualmente as Almas se adaptariam até que uma nova geração de humanos pudesse estar pronta para reassumir o mundo de vocês. Fico pensando se eles partiriam e deixariam um planeta renovado para seus verdadeiros herdeiros, ou se iriam tentar conviver como se fôssemos todos iguais. E, acima de tudo, me pergunto se os novos humanos aceitariam essa convivência pacificamente.

— Assim como você, outros devem estar se perguntando a mesma coisa, especialmente os Buscadores. Manter a ordem e a segurança das Almas é função _deles_ — observou Mel.

O fato de ela usar um pronome em terceira pessoa, distanciando Logan de seu passado, evidenciava duas coisas aos meus olhos: a primeira era que ela nunca superaria sua aversão por Buscadores, e a segunda era que gostava o suficiente de Logan para fingir que ele não era um deles. Mas a verdade é que ele sempre pensaria como um. Jeb dizia que você pode até tirar a Alma do Buscador, mas não pode tirar o Buscador da Alma. E no fundo eu achava que ele tinha razão, embora talvez nem todos conseguissem ver que isso era bom para nós.

— Certamente — disse Logan, respondendo a pergunta. — E é por isso que preciso saber. Apenas Buscadores veriam as coisas por esse viés, eles se encarregam de enxergar as possibilidades que os outros estão ocupados demais para notar. E por mais que haja passividade e cooperação em nossa sociedade, Buscadores seriam capazes de identificar possíveis focos de conflitos futuros.

— E como eles agem quando identificam esses, como você disse, "possíveis focos de conflito futuros"? — questionou Jared, fazendo aspas com os dedos no ar e assumindo um ar ligeiramente desafiador.

Ele parecia mais interessado do que nunca, e eu já podia até ver o olhar dele de "eu sabia que vocês não eram pacíficos coisíssima nenhuma" quando Logan desse a resposta que ele esperava.

— Nós não usaríamos de violência, Jared — meu ex-Buscador respondeu como se lesse seus pensamentos. — Mas não temos escrúpulos de impor regras que visem o bem comum. Você é um homem razoável, sabe que nenhum grupo, por mais pacífico que seja, funciona sem isso, sem o sacrifício de certas vontades individuais. A diferença é que, enquanto a sua espécie briga quanto às regras estabelecidas e reluta em obedecê-las, a minha as aceita e obedece de boa vontade.

— O que você está dizendo então — disse Ian — é que regras poderiam ser impostas quanto ao direito dos pais conservarem seus filhos humanos? Ou está se referindo a controle de natalidade?

— Não, controle de natalidade, não. Nós valorizamos a maternidade, para nós é o que mais se aproxima do que vocês chamavam de sagrado, então os casais seriam livres pra fazer essa escolha. Porém, a decisão de manter essas crianças humanas é algo que afeta o bem comum. Nada será feito contra as famílias que já existem, os humanos filhos de Almas estão sob a proteção dos pais e não há ninguém melhor para atestar que eles não são uma ameaça. Os outros confiarão no que disserem, simplesmente porque não têm razão para duvidar. Mas o que eles sabem sobre humanos adultos, ou mesmo sobre crianças maiores como os filhos de Lucina ou adolescentes como Jamie e Kate? Um pouco de manipulação para fazê-los acreditar que a melhor decisão é fazer a inserção o mais rápido possível nas crianças não estaria fora de cogitação.

— Que tipo de manipulação? — perguntou Jeb.

Concentrei minha atenção nele por um momento. Eu tinha reparado antes em como ele parecia sempre mais cansado nos últimos tempos, mas ele sempre dizia que era porque "estava ficando velho". Supus que tivesse razão, já que era apenas um abatimento discreto, nada alarmante e nem muito diferente do estado geral das pessoas nessa época do ano em que o calor era maior. No entanto, hoje suas olheiras pareciam mais escuras, seus olhos azuis um pouco mais afundados nas órbitas inquietas. Entretanto, ninguém mais parecia reparar e a conversa seguiu seu curso, absorvendo-me de volta para si.

— Os Buscadores trabalhariam em conjunto com os Confortadores consultados pelos pais, isso teria um apelo individual forte, porque nós confiamos nos nossos... acho que vocês os chamariam de terapeutas ou psicólogos. Mas para um resultado mais eficiente recrutaríamos os Comunicadores, que são o equivalente aos profissionais de mídia e propaganda, para difundir a ideia de que precisávamos de novos hospedeiros, o que não seria mentira, e que crescer junto a Almas que ocupariam corpos tão jovens quanto os deles seria crucial para as crianças humanas que já habitam nossa sociedade, para que eles estivessem sempre cercados por nossa influência e nos enxergassem como iguais. Assim não se revoltariam contra nós. O resultado indiretamente pretendido, entretanto, seria diminuir exponencialmente o número de humanos com que teríamos que lidar.

— E isso funcionaria? Quer dizer, seria tão simples assim? Apenas uma questão de propaganda? — Mel perguntou.

— Por que não? Era simples assim na sua sociedade, você não se lembra? A publicidade certa, a manipulação de uma ideologia, sempre foi capaz de convencer os humanos das ideias mais inimagináveis, como as atrocidades da escravidão ou do holocausto nazista. Não seria diferente conosco em se tratando de uma ideia tão coerente com nossas crenças anteriores.

— É como se fosse o fim de novo. Uma segunda extinção da raça humana — ela disse num tom tão desolado, que não consegui impedir minha mão de voar e pousar sobre a dela.

— Tem razão — confirmou Ian. — E talvez não nos afetasse tanto se não tivéssemos esperança, mas agora...

— O futuro parece muito mais urgente quando ele não é só nosso — emendou Jared.

Num movimento sincrônico, todos nós olhamos para Lindsay. Não importava que no nosso pequeno grupo nem todos fôssemos humanos, essas eram fronteiras que tinham deixado de existir. No fim da contas, éramos uma coisa só. E o que éramos confluía em um só ponto: o desejo de proteger a quem amávamos.

Como se sentisse o peso das preocupações que preenchiam o lugar e dos olhares zelosos que tinha sobre si, Lindsay começou a se remexer e a choramingar no colo de Logan. Nós dois nos levantamos ao mesmo tempo, voltando ao presente por um momento, um presente onde tínhamos que nos despedir de nossos amigos e cuidar de nosso bebê. Mesmo sem querer, Lindsay sempre nos fazia voltar à nossas prioridades.

— Está tarde — falei. — Talvez o problema pareça menor depois de uma boa noite de sono. Que tal irmos descansar?

— Parece uma boa ideia — Mel disse se espreguiçando.

Seguimos juntos pela praça central em direção ao corredor sul onde ficavam os quartos, caminhando lentamente para que o movimento não fizesse Lindsay despertar, e com nossos amigos seguindo o mesmo ritmo preguiçoso, Jared e Mel um pouco mais à frente e Jeb e Ian logo atrás de nós. Sabíamos que se Lindsay acordasse naquela hora ela demoraria a pegar no sono novamente, e estávamos ambos exaustos, então quando ela soltou um resmungo, esticando-se nos braços do pai, Logan começou a cantar para ela.

_"__A tua face clara como flor,_

_Perene me esconde teu calor._

_Só finge que é flor e que é paz_

_O branco que se tinge de lilás._

_É flor, é rocha, é terra, sol e cor_

_Às vezes também finge que é amor._

_O vento não me move mais sem ti_

_Aonde é que vou se estás aqui?_

_Quando vier o inverno sobre mim_

_Guardarei teu sono e então assim_

_Talvez também eu possa descansar._

_Dormir ao som do vento em ti, meu lar."_

Era a mesma canção de palavras tristes e melodia doce que ele cantava para mim nas noites que passávamos juntos na Estação de Cura, aquelas noites terríveis em que as lembranças marcadas no coração do corpo de Peg atormentavam meus sonhos e não me deixavam dormir, quando a companhia de Logan e meu amor por John eram as únicas coisas que me mantinham sã. Mais tarde, eu descobri que aquela música era também uma lembrança, uma reminiscência da criança sofrida que tinha sido o hospedeiro de Logan e de seus momentos com sua "irmãzinha", a garota em cuja homenagem tínhamos nomeado nossa filha.

Não era bem uma canção de ninar, era uma música desolada que falava de um amor intranquilo, de alguém devotadamente apaixonado por uma pessoa de temperamento tão instável quanto o vento, e eu achava especialmente dolorosa a parte em que esse alguém revela sutilmente o medo de dormir e não encontrar seu amor ao acordar.

Uma pontada de culpa feria meu coração ao me lembrar que foi exatamente isso o que fiz com Logan quando fugi para cá, determinada a deixá-lo para trás a despeito de seu amor. Por um tempo, a tristeza dessa música fez todo o sentido e se encaixou perfeitamente em nossa história e, embora eu soubesse que tinha sido a decisão certa, não conseguia encontrar em mim a vontade de me perdoar por tê-lo magoado.

No entanto, tudo isso agora pertencia ao passado. Tínhamos batizado a música, cujo nome ele não se lembrava, de Canção de Ninar da Lindsay, porque para ele ela nunca tinha perdido o significado inicial, sempre tinha sido um hino ao amor protetor que ele sentia por nós. Em sua bela voz, a música não era triste, mas suave e aconchegante como uma canção de ninar deveria ser, um reflexo dos sentimentos densos e docemente melancólicos que faziam de Logan quem ele era.

Por um momento, me permiti embalar também por aquela voz, e meus pensamentos foram se acalmando e se tornando mais distantes. Quando eu me deitasse ao lado dele em algum momento dos próximos minutos, levaria aquela paz comigo e dormiria sentindo-me segura de que tudo ia ficar bem. Ele sempre fazia tudo ficar bem.

— Como você conhece essa música?

A voz tensa e áspera de Jeb me puxou de volta. Quando me virei para trás, vi que ele estava ofegante, uma mão no peito meio curvado e a outra apoiada no ombro de Ian. A expressão em seu rosto era de muita dor e imediatamente meus sentidos ficaram alerta para abarcar aquela imagem, o sono e a calmaria do momento anterior escorrendo para algum canto de meu cérebro onde ficariam esquecidos.

— O que está havendo, Jeb? — perguntei, aproximando-me dele e tentando alcançar seu rosto para observá-lo mais de perto.

— Estou bem, Estrela — respondeu ele, afastando minhas mãos e tentando se endireitar, o que só provocou outra pontada de dor. — Logan, de onde... de onde você... Ok, meninos, tirem as mãos de mim, está bem? — Jeb se interrompeu reclamando de como Ian e Mel tentavam ampará-lo. — Eu já disse que estou...

Ele nem chegou a concluir a frase antes que seus joelhos tocassem o chão e seu tronco desabasse para o lado, direto nos braços de Jared que tinha corrido para ajudar, no exato momento em que fomos todos lançados no epicentro do primeiro dia de nossos futuros incertos.


End file.
